Demon
by Solitudely
Summary: Arthur Kirkland era un poderoso aristócrata inglés que visita a sus padres al cementerio un quince de agosto, en eso aparece un chico que se dice llamar "Alfred F. Jones", le asegura que se conocen, que se aman, y que es su más grande pesadilla, su demonio.
1. Welcome

Nunca publiqué esto por que creía que eran tan poco de mí que los dejaba allí vivir en paz en mis fic sin publicar. Pero hoy me he hecho del ánimo de poner algo así por una amiga que me apoyo y que me jodió mucho la existencia, con amor claro.

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
><strong>· Pareja:<strong> Alfred/Arthur (USA/UK), otras parejas más adelante.  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Mmm en realidad no sé, pasión, romance, raro, delirante, pequeños tormentos emocionales y reencuentros extraños.

* * *

><p>Una silla elegante y de calidad, hermosa y con diseños que dejarían atontados a variadas personas que gustan de las novedades antiguas o la calidad de un mueble como aquel, en ese objeto estaba sentado con elegancia un chico con los ojos algo entrecerrados seriamente revisando unos cuantos papeles de gente que parecía importante.<p>

Poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes que juzgaban el ambiente y daban algo de vivacidad a su fría mirada, eran perfectos. Una piel a simple vista delicada, suave y de color algo pálido. Una hermosa cabellera corta de color rubio perfectamente ordenada y unas cejas algo gruesas y abundantes pero que le daban cierta elegancia cuando sonreía de aquella forma soberbia que había adquirido en el transcurso de los años.

—¿Vargas? —preguntó ante una extraña coincidencia entre los papeles que tenía con los invitados que vendrían dentro de unos pocos días.

—Sí, son unos aristócratas italianos, su fortuna se debe meramente a su antiguo abuelo. Son algo…extraños según rumores así que sea precavido en cuando a hacer negocios con ellos.

—Lo tendré en mente. ¿Algo más?

—El señor Francis lo vendrá a ver este domingo en la tarde.

—Cancélalo.

—Pero señor…

—Si entra a esta casa sírvele algo envenenado.

—Señor…

—Sí, dime ¿Antonio?

El chico titubeó un momento mordiéndose los labios. Era muy arriesgado desobedecer a ese inglés pero Francis había estado esperando hace ya tres meses una cita con el británico y sin fines malos, sólo de negocios, además entre aquel español de ojos verdes y pelo café había una especie de amistad con aquel elegante y atrevido francés. Él era el mayordomo de aquel chico inglés.

No era malo, servía a una familia muy poderosa la cual hace años el tiempo la había olvidado. Sí, era raro que un heredero volviera a aparecer en aquella lúgubre y muerta familia pero aquel chico la había reclamado como suya tomando el mando de las empresas y tierras que poseía sacándola completamente del estancamiento irremediable en que se encontraba.

—Nada señor…

—Yo tengo algo, ve a prepararme un carruaje para partir.

Antonio hizo memoria del día, quince de agosto, seguramente iría al cementerio.

—¿Al cementerio?

—¿Dónde más? —suspiró y tomó un extraño collar con un medallón al que dio dos vueltas entre sus dedos y se puso en la muñeca de plata brillante con dos fotos, una mujer de linda y delicada sonrisa de pelo ondulado de ojos claros y al lado un elegante hombre de pelo revuelto clarito y ojos un poco más oscuros que los de la joven, era sin duda un _camafeo_.

En éste salía el apellido de la familia "Kirkland", eran sus padres seguramente.

Minutos después fue escoltado hasta el lugar del cementerio dejándolo de inmediato en una soledad un tanto intrigante, le gustaba estar completamente solo en aquel lugar o con sus respectivos sirvientes o mayordomos los más alejados posible. Ese lugar simplemente le parecía tan relajante y familiar.

No le desagradaba nada dar una que otra visita fuera de planes en ese lúgubre lugar de árboles caídos y hojas amarillentas.

Se agachó sólo un poco para casi palpar con sus dedos la inscripción de aquella tumba donde el apellido era "Kirkland", allí estaban sus padres, muertos el mismo día, no recordaba nada del trágico accidente pero tarde o temprano lo haría, era una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo. Ese silencio, esa paz, cerró los ojos con sutileza y luego enfocó su vista adelante abriendo con sutileza los ojos encontrándose con alguien más.

Casi da un tropezón consigo mismo frunciendo el ceño al ver a un curioso chico observarlo fijamente a unos cinco metros de él, trató de no tomarlo en cuenta y apartar la vista mientras se paraba pero éste le sonrió con confianza, como si tuviera el derecho a hacerlo.

—Llevo tiempo sin verte…Arthur…—susurró entre las lapidas un chico tan común y corriente y a la vez diferente, intrigante.

Su piel era pálida como si pocas veces la hubiera tocado los rayos de sol o hubiera tenido siquiera vida, una coqueta sonrisa ladeada, segura, confiada incluso y un traje de elegancia predominantemente negro con plomo lo adornaba, sus ojos azules tenía un extraño brillo cautivante, algo oscuro. Una refrescante presencia.

—Me alegro tanto de verte. Ven conmigo, kiss me. Soy Alfred F. Jones ¿Recuerdas? jajajaja—su risa casi parecía un leve eco.

—¿Qu-é qué demonios es esto? ¿Me estás jodiendo? no te conozco, estás profanando el momento que comparto junto a mis difuntos padres.

Una risa escapo nuevamente del americano al escuchar "Mis difuntos padres"

—Sígueme…—un rápido movimiento y sintió como era jalado por una mano un tanto fría, ¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué?, ni siquiera lo sintió moverse de los metros de distancia que los separaban, y luego, a sólo seis metros de la supuesta tumba de sus padres vio otro lapida.

"_Alfred F. Jones_" salía en ésta, abrió los ojos al ver allí en aquella inscripción de más de 70 años de antigüedad la fecha de nacimiento y muerte de aquel chico, en primer lugar no era siquiera inglés, era norteamericano.

—Es mi tumba Arthur, lo sabes, tú mismo lloraste falsamente delante de todos esos humanos el día de mi supuesta muerte ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No…

—Es demasiado romántico que vengas aquí, a mi tumba… te he estado viendo durante un año en secreto ¿Sabes?, creía que sólo era una jugarreta tuya los primeros treinta años que me abandonaste, siempre volvemos a tener algo…una y otra vez, una y otra vez…, desapareciste por ya sesenta años… ¿Crees que tengo tanto aguante?

—¿Qué mierda? —el británico no entendía lo que sucedía, ese chico estaba demente ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—Inglés tenías que ser…—rió suavemente. —¿Cómo te lo digo? I love you… no puedo olvidarte, además… siempre termino enamorándome de ti…

El británico volteó dejando de observar la tumba donde salía la inscripción de la muerte de aquel muchacho, aquello ya le estaba asustando, era un verdadero enfermo ¿Enamorarse de él? ¿Qué se conocían?

—Una y otra vez, una y otra vez…me termino enamorando nuevamente de tu rostro, de tus ojos, de tu sonrisa, sacas lo peor de mí…

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y tiró un poco su cuello hacia el lado izquierdo y luego lo deposito en éste, los labios del británico rozaban casi la piel del cuello de aquel extraño chico por el empuje de éste sobre su nuca, se removió con fuerza tirando al chico unos cuantos pasos atrás de un gran empujón.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¿Sabes que tengo el poder de acabar contigo y tu familia ahora mismo?

—"¿Quién mierda eres tú?" —repitió con cierta incertidumbre mientras su deleitante sonrisa era reemplazada por un deje infantil, de inocencia y disentimiento. —¿Cómo es eso de que no recuerdas?

Un silencio se apoderó de ambos mientras Arthur miraba hacia los lados viendo si alguno de sus sirvientes venía hasta aquel lugar, no quería estar un minuto más con aquel loco y no quería ensuciarse las manos en un forcejeo para acabar con su mugrienta vida.

—¡Tú me deseas! ¡Yo te deseo! ¿Qué demonios pasa Arthur? ¿Realmente aquella vez me estabas dejando en serio?

—No sé qué demonios hablas, estás enfermo, no vuelvas a ponerme un dedo más encima… maldito y asqueroso demonio…

—¿Me estás coqueteando? —rió acercándose mientras el británico retrocedía. —"Maldito y asqueroso demonio" ¡Estás coqueteándome Arthur! y así y todo dices que no me resista a ti…

Otro paso más cerca, el inglés ya estaba tomando una pequeña navaja de mano por si aquel extraño y demente chico seguía acercándose.

**Sombra, oscuro, silencio, penumbra.**

Todo pasó tan rápido, de un momento a otro tenía ya sostenido el mango del arma blanca lista para ser usada y al frente suyo no había absolutamente nadie, como si hubiera sido un sueño, no, más bien una pesadilla.

Volteó a ver con el pecho agitado detrás suyo mientras miraba la confundida cara de Antonio. Le explicó que había venido al escucharlo hablar solo. ¿Solo? ¿Estaba bromeando verdad? él había estado con un chico minutos atrás, un extraño y acosador chico ¿Sólo él lo vio? ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Arthur no lo sabía, pero desde aquel momento su rutinaria vida comenzaría a dar más vueltas de las que debería revelando un pasado que quizás era mejor tenerlo enterrado y oculto como estaba.

Todo había pasado ya, eran dos los días trascurridos desde aquel estresante suceso y ahora estaba solo en la pieza mientras revisaba unos papeles, su supuesta "Prometida" llegaría dentro de poco tiempo a su hogar, ni siquiera la conocía y ya la sentía como alguien indeseable, desagradable. No es como si no le gustaran las mujeres, pero al menos las de clases alta, mimadas, entre otros, eran una verdadera carga.

Sólo de pensar en la _hermana _de Francis le daba repulsión. Sí, la hermana de aquel francés hizo que odiara a la aristocracia femenina.

—Un compromiso ¿No? —suspiró acomodándose más en el fino almohadón de su cabeza.

**_¿Qué paso con eso de "yo odio los compromisos"?_**

Un fuerte estremecimiento le inundó al pecho, soltó los papeles de inmediato mirando hacia ambos lados tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde provenía aquella cautivante e incluso extraña y diabólica voz. Como si cada palabra estuviera cargada de un sentimiento parecido al deseo pero más oscuro.

Trató de seguir el murmullo, enojado, una maldita broma tenía que ser, pero la voz le era familiar, era casi idéntica a la de aquel extraño y lunático muchacho del cementerio.

**_¿Por qué estás corriendo? ¿Por qué simplemente no tratas de acercarte y matarme? vas en muy mal camino ¿Lo sabes?_**

Arthur frunció el seño desesperado ¿Dónde maldición? Maldito crío, si quería sacarlo de quicio lo estaba consiguiendo ¿Cómo burló a su seguridad? ¿Por qué Antonio no le había avisado sobre un invitado poco deseado en su residencia? ese chico estaba profanando la mansión de los Kirkland, iba a pagarlas.

Pero su maldita voz no venía de ninguna parte, como si le hablara solamente en su mente.

**_No puedo creerlo sinceramente, actuando como un humano… ¿Qué pretendes?_**

¡Era un maldito humano maldición! Al igual que ese endemoniado chico ¿Qué se creía él? ¿Un elfo? Era tan humano como todo el mundo, o eso creía.

—¡Aléjate de esta casa maldita sea, lárgate! —gritó recorriendo su pieza y luego el pasillo con un frenesí increíble, sólo quería verlo y poder sacarlo de esa casa con deleite.

**_Me desesperas Arthur ¿Qué demonios haces?_**

—¡Trato de sacarte de aquí maldito hijo de puta!

Un leve eco y una risilla salieron de aquella extraña voz, casi le pareció escuchar un: ¿Mi madre?, puede ser verdad Arthur.

**_A pesar de que te amo con el inexistente corazón que tengo._**

"Lo amaba", bien... una relación poco sana, justo lo que faltaba, hasta lo que pudo ver de ese personaje tan rarito era un hombre, y por si no lo notaba él también, ese niño ya pasaba el rango de demencia. Como si él, Arthur Kirkland pudiera fijarse en un hombre, deshonraría a su familia con aquel acto tan sucio e impuro.

Impuro... algo oscuro. Algo oscuro como Alfred.

Esperen ¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento? ¿Por qué llegó a decir algo como eso si ni siquiera conocía a aquel maniático ser? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

**_Desde siempre lo echas todo a la basura, pensar que he vendido mi alma por alguien como tú._**

Vender su alma ¿Vender su alma por él? Porque no podía pedir un poco de lógica en las siniestras y extrañas palabras profesadas por ese chiquillo ¿Era mucho pedir? no sabía quién estaba más demente, ese estúpido chico por meterse a una casa donde seguramente lo matarían por invadirla o él por estar escuchando todo aquello casi como si fuera interesante.

Como si supiera de qué se trataba todo y a la vez ignorara tales sucesos.

**_Si quieres que esto sea por las malas está bien. Un pacto ¿Qué te parece?_**

¿Por las malas? ¿Un trato?

—Bien, un trato, lárgate de aquí y te dejaré con vida. —sentenció serio mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los oídos.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la voz en su mente seguía tan nítida como antes… ¿Cómo todo eso era posible? ¿Quizá él estaba perdiendo el juicio? Todo era tan confuso, tan desesperante, empezó a botar parte de los cuadros agitando su respiración.

Un tormento extraño. Familiar, delirante ¿Estaba delirando? ¿Por qué aquella voz ahora le parecía tan cautivadora?

Una extraña risa se apodero de él mientras una sonrisa de punta a punta hacía brillar sus verdes ojos en la oscuridad. —¿Un reto como en los viejos tiempos mi amado Alfred? Come on… inténtalo ¡Quiero que lo logres! ¡Oh maldita sea, hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Acepto!

**_Vas a volver a desearme, a amarme, lo conseguiré. Ese es mi pacto contigo._**

Su cuerpo no dejaba de tener extrañas reacciones mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y comenzaba a gritar, a gemir del dolor, un fuerte y extraño dolor adentro de su cabeza, se sujetó con más fuerza mientras su ser se iba irguiendo para abajo y gritaba maldiciones, pero pudo escuchar claramente lo último que dijo el chiquillo, y como algo que no era él aceptaba ese estúpido pacto.

¿Qué acaba de hacer? ¿Qué era todo aquello? Antonio llegó rápidamente a preguntar qué estaba pasando con guardias que protegían por la noche las instalaciones.

—Será mejor que tome reposo señor…—le sugirió Fernandez con una suave sonrisa de aliento.

En efecto, nadie había escuchado la voz resonante de Alfred en la casa, sólo él en aquella enorme y vacía habitación. Agradeció la ayuda de su sirviente y sólo pidió algo para beber, un vaso de agua, un té de contextura suave, algo. Cualquier cosa en realidad.

Fue directamente a darse un baño mientras una gran toalla blanca como la nieve yacía en un sujetador dorado y el agua caliente inundaba hasta el tope la fina tina, se tiró en ella con delicadeza mientras el agua se desbordaba al momento en que un cuerpo entraba en el recipiente lleno. Arthur botó un leve suspiro al sentir el calor del mineral inundarle todo el cuerpo.

En su brazo izquierdo tenía una extraña marca hecha con sangre. Estuvo minutos intentando sacársela pero no pudo, dejo caer su cuerpo entre la espuma y la calida agua tratando de recomponerse ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué a él? No espero a que alguien lo secara, a pesar de que podría limitarse a no hacer nada era un tanto pudoroso, no le gustaba que gente común y corriente e incluso su mayordomo lo viera desnudo.

Fue hasta su cama, había un delicado té en una bajilla de hermoso diseño con pequeñas líneas doradas a su costados y un diseño más complejo al llegar al centro. Se lo tomó con calma y se refregó un poco el cabello hacia atrás.

Para mañana tendría que estar recompuesto, llegaría su supuesta "prometida".

A la mañana siguiente el optimismo inglés se le fue literalmente a la mierda. No estaba con ganas de nada y le dolía sutilmente la cabeza. Una leve jaqueca no era lo mejor para su estado de animo ya que él nunca fue alguien vigorosamente alegre.

Un fastidio, tenía la cabeza hecha un revoltijo, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a la familia de la supuesta mujer que le concederían para su matrimonio, jamás quiso tener a su lado a una persona que ni siquiera él mismo escogería. ¿Qué era eso? Por favor, como si pudiera llegar a amarla en alguna oportunidad. Pero es lo que dijo su _padre _en su testimonio.

—Él es Nathaniel Crowley, hijo y hermano menor de Kathleen…—le presentó con elegancia el mayordomo de la familia estadounidense, era un pequeño niño de aproximadamente ocho a nueve años.

De pelo negro y un intenso rojo en sus ojos, una sonrisa curiosa e incluso maliciosa, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al británico al observarlo un poco más, como si estuviera metiéndose en su mente buscando algo, o es más, que ya lo supiera.

Rió suavemente como asintiendo a los pensamientos del inglés.

—Encantado de conocerlo señor…

—Lo mismo digo…

"Familia de locos", pensó en su mente mientras cavilaba que el único cuerdo allí era quien lo dirigía a la familia, aquel austriaco llamado Roderich Edelstein.

—Lamento mucho la demora de Kathleen, se quedo viendo las tiendas comerciales que hay en este país—le explicó finamente el serio mayordomo, de ojos morados y cabello perfectamente ordenado y fino de color café oscuro junto a unas gafas, además de un lunar en su mejilla izquierda un poco más alejado del borde de su labio.

—¿Quién más está presente? —preguntó.

—El hermanastro de la señorita Kathleen, por aquí por favor.

Lo guió hasta su propio patio, ¿Quién era el tal hermano de Kathleen que no venía a presentarse ni a saludar como debía? Y estaba allí, sentado de espaldas mirando un libro de literatura inglesa releyendo con suavidad palabras que connotaban importancia. Pero sólo susurros.

—Señor Alfred, el señor Kirkland está aquí…

El cuerpo del británico se petrificó al escuchar el nombre. ¿Alfred? No podía ser posible. Pero su extraña pesadilla comenzó a cobrar lógica y sentido cuando éste se dio vuelta y se paró de aquella silla.

—N-No…—susurró al verlo allí, esos ojos, esa sonrisa.

Era él, lo único que cambio fue su ropa, más juvenil pero formal y unas gafas en sus sofocantes y atrayentes ojos. Una elegante mirada era lo que le dedicaba en tanto el mayordomo de la familia contraría trata de presentarlo, el hijo adoptivo de la supuesta familia Crowley. Era una maldita mentira, una estúpida y maldita mentira.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho a esa familia? ¿Por qué estaba llegando tan lejos por alguien como él? ¿Quién maldita sea era realmente ese muchacho?

**Qué era…¿Qué era él?**

—Encantado de conocerte Arthur Kirkland, puedes llamarme Alfred F. Jones, o mejor dicho…Alfred Crowley.

Una tierna e irresistible sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras veía la cara aún estupefacta del inglés, porque un pacto, simplemente era un pacto. Aquel demonio…cumpliría con éste de una u otra forma. Un pacto para un demonio como él era simplemente irrompible.

Conseguiría nuevamente el amor de su amado costara lo que costara.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>My demon.

* * *

><p>Espero que este fic les guste. Si les gustó, pongo el otro capítulo, sino hago como si nunca hubiera escrito tal atrocidad y la borro.<p> 


	2. My demon

Gracias por los reviews son lindos y me ayudan a… continuar esta rara historia y yo… espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Neutro y apagado, como si fuera a morir, como si ya lo estuviera. Un pálido más notorio que el de su piel se hizo presente en su rostro, más bien en todo su cuerpo. El sólo hecho de verlo allí, enfrente suyo con aquella espectral mirada e intenso azul junto a esa sonrisa ladeada, sensual, lo estremecía.<p>

¿Estremecer? ¿Por qué? ¿Rabia quizás? Se sentía inestable, perturbado. La quietud que tenía hace unas semanas atrás se vio completamente rota por aquel chico, destrozada.

—¿Sucede algo…Arthur? —sonrió con exquisitez típica de la aristocracia, una sonrisa un tanto diferente a la del cementerio pero no menos inquietante, sólo algo más "humana" se podría decir.

Los sirvientes, tanto los de su mansión como los que tenía la familia Crowley le miraban extrañados ante el comportamiento cohibido, inesperado e intrigante del poderoso inglés quien nunca se doblegaba, lo notó, todas aquellas miradas sobre él, tenía que actuar de manera correcta nuevamente, costara lo que costara.

Cerró los ojos con delicadeza por apenas dos segundos tratando de estabilizar el incesante bombeo de sangre que hacía ir a mil su corazón.

—El gusto es mío, es un verdadero placer tenerlo y hospedarlo en mi mansión, Alfred Crowley…—dijo abriendo un poco los ojos con una sonrisa fina recorriéndole los labios, el contrario no apartaba su vista, él tampoco lo haría.

Pero aún así, Alfred detuvo su sonrisa mientras sus parpados se abrían sutilmente con curiosidad, no se esperaba tal reacción por parte del británico, o quizás sí, o quizás no, la mente del estadounidense era un caos, pero la diferencia es que a él hace años que dejó de importarle aquello, en esa sonrisa, en aquel gesto del británico veía al viejo Arthur, del que se acordaba, del que le había dejado hace décadas.

Sintió un incontrolable deseo de acercarse, agachó un poco la cabeza mientras trataba de reprimir sus impulsos, aún era inexperto en aquello. Si es que no pasaba algo que destruyera esa paz simplemente no sabría si pudiera actuar tan "formal", "linda" y asquerosamente "humana" forma que llevaba.

Un canto no muy armonioso interrumpió el intercambio de miradas entre ambos jóvenes junto al ambiente espectral y casi demoníaco que había, pero a simple vista no se percibía del todo, dejó de parecer aterrador, sin vida.

—¡HERMANITO! —gritó una chica en voz de canto.

Hermosa como ninguna, sus ojos eran de un intenso verde similar al del británico pero menos claro. Cejas delgadas y fina cara de angelical sonrisa, su pelo era rojizo escarlata algo largo más abajo del hombro donde en las puntas de éste se curvaba tan sólo un poco el perfecto liso de su cabellera. Portaba un vestido largo de hermosos encajes de color blanco algo azulado, era un atuendo muy simple para alguien de aquella familia pero se notaba finura en cada costura de éste.

La chica sencillamente pasó del inglés abrazando con fuerza a Alfred, su supuesto "hermanito".

El aristócrata inglés vio con ingenuidad la escena ¿Por qué su prometida, Kathleen, trataba a aquel hermanastro con tanta familiaridad? ¿Realmente se conocían? Aunque tampoco pensaba que todo aquello era una especie de complot, sólo el hecho de haber conocido a ese americano de esa inusual manera le hacía desconfiar de todo, aunque ahora parecía casi como si se estuviera comportando de manera perfecta, aquella sutil sonrisa mientras acariciaba juguetonamente la cabeza de su hermana.

—Señorita Kathleen—decía tratando de pasar desapercibido el infantil y poco educado comportamiento de la muchacha el mayordomo austriaco.

La chica miró de reojo a su mayordomo y luego al inglés dedicándole una suave sonrisa. —¿Arthur Kirkland? —dijo bajando un poco la voz soltando a su hermano para caminar lentamente hacia el británico.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre señorita… encantado—iba a hacer un gesto para saludarla educadamente pero la chica ya estaba entre sus brazos, se había arrojado prácticamente a su cuello, el inglés dio un paso hacia atrás para no tropezarse por el peso de la muchacha.

En tanto, el norteamericano hizo su sonrisa más notoria mientras se mordía el labio inferior con algo de angustia, el sentimiento de celos en su interior lo consumía, aunque no esperaba que aquella chica de nombre "Kathleen" fuera una real amenaza entre él y su gran amor, aquel británico, nada cambiaba por llevar esa mascara al hablar normalmente entre seres mortales, nada, su único objetivo era encantar al inglés, costara lo que costara.

_Por eso mantener la elegancia._

_La compostura._

_Una sutil sonrisa._

_Una actitud normal._

_Acciones normales._

Lo llevarían a pasar desapercibido. Además tenía mucho en que pensar. Aquellos italianos, Lovino y Feliciano vendrían dentro de poco y Francis rodeaba la mansión inglesa inquietantemente. No dejaría que nadie arruinara su destino al precio que tuviera que pagar, pero por lo menos aquel día no tendría que lidiar con aquello.

Todo normal y de acuerdo a reglas establecidas, la comida que tuvieron, las presentaciones, hasta las vagas conversaciones de sus vidas personales, todo aquello casi le recordaba su niñez. Si, aquel chico que soñaba con salvar a todo el mundo, pero la verdad es que Arthur se había convertido en su mundo.

—¡Rode! ¡Ven a jugar conmigo! ¡Ven! ¡Es un honor el que tú juegues conmigo!—exigía el pequeño de ojos rojos.

El mayordomo suspiró. No recordaba que aquel chico tuviera esa actitud, tan arrogante, tan ególatra incluso. Lo sabía, era su mayordomo pero el menor de los Crowley era más calmado, más sumiso, pero no recordaba del todo su estancia con aquella familia a pesar de que ya eran cinco los años que llevaba sirviéndolos.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú!

—Soy tu hermana mayor pequeño mocoso, algo más de respeto ¿Bien? —inquirió la hermana dejando de lado toda su cortesía, aunque no tenía demasiada.

—Me voy a jugar con Rode…

—No le hagas nada…—miró desafiante la muchacha apretándole los cachetes, era un poco tarde para salir pero aquella parte de Londres era tranquila.

El chico le sacó la lengua a la joven mientras se retiraba, Kathleen tuvo que contener el impulso de darle los nudillos de su vida a ese crío, aunque tan crío no era.

En tanto, su hermano por así decirlo miraba cada rincón de aquel hermoso y antiguo salón.

—¿Es un piano? —dijo sorprendido Alfred.

—Sí, eso es…—la voz del inglés aún no demostraba seguridad a pesar del buen comportamiento que llevaba hasta ahora aquel chico que por desgracia era a quien hospedaría en su mansión.

El menor, según la edad que dio a Arthur claro está acaricio con sus dedos la fina madera barnizada, se sentía sólo al tacto, al ver el detalle que era un piano de calidad, no le cabía duda alguna de ello al estadounidense.

—¿Arthur? ¿Molestaría si te toco una canción?

—¿A mí? —ya, todo cambió allí, se volvió a poner a la defensiva de un momento a otro con una divagante sonrisa tomando asiento en uno de los tapizados sillones.

—Claro, también Roderich me enseñó a tocar violín, puedo hacerlo todo por y para ti… quiero dedicarte una melodía, espero y sea de tu agrado…—sonrió con sutileza acariciando nuevamente el piano con una coqueta mirada al inglés.

La chica, en tanto, sólo miraba y guardaba un pequeño silencio ante aquella controversial escena entre su prometido y su hermano, casi como si no le importara aquella insinuación a la que acudía el americano a través de la música. Era claro que no era simple respeto al británico pero la chica con la misma mirada de siempre lo dejaba pasar absolutamente todo, como si sólo fuera un espectador.

El inglés terminó accediendo mientras le pedía algunos bocadillos a Antonio, el español a diferencia del resto notaba que su maestro estaba peor que molesto, así que evitaba mucho diálogo con él o temas que fueran de temas empresariales en aquellos momentos a pesar de que era urgente la respuesta del caballero inglés en los próximos tratados con su principal empresa amiga.

Alfred tomó asiento corriendo y puso ambas manos cercana a los costados del piano y empezó a tocar cada tecla con sutileza hasta comenzar la canción, el sonido poco a poco envolvió el ambiente y el británico sentía un leve estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

Angustiante, triste, desgarradora, sin esperanzas, una canción que a cada sonido hacia eco en su mente de manera retorcida, parecía casi compuesta por un demonio con un triste final, por un ángel de alas rotas, por un pequeño niño que jamás conoció el amor. El sonido, la forma en que Alfred se movía armoniosamente con el sonido del piano hacia que el corazón del joven inglés comenzara a agitarse más rápido.

No podía dejar de mirar con deleite al menor, aquella melodía, tan cautivante, tan estremecedora ¿Dónde la había escuchado?

El chico toca las ultimas notas lento, dando a inferir que se acercaba el fin. Y con un acallado suspiro relaja las manos terminado de interpretar aquella pieza.

—¿Te gustó, Arthur?

El británico no se movía desde su sillón, nervioso, alterado. Jamás se sintió de esa manera. No dijo absolutamente nada pero el estadounidense sonrió dulcemente entendiendo su reacción, le había encantado, a su nueva manera quizá pero el Arthur que él conocía jamás se podría resistir a esa melodía.

—¡A mí me encantó! ¡Me casaría contigo si no fueras mi hermano! —dijo animada la muchacha con una gustosa sonrisa ante tal interpretación.

—¿Enserio? —rió con gracia— Yo teniendo un prometido como el tuyo querida hermana, no podría simplemente mirar a nadie más excepto a él…—una suave sonrisa fue lo que le dedicó aquel chico al británico al terminar con gentileza su frase.

Arthur por desgracia había captado la indirecta, la chica no decía nada, sólo ponía una cara media molesta. Los ojos azules del chico parecían querer devorarlo. No tenía duda alguna, el chico del cementerio y ese joven que acababa de interpretar una hermosa pero triste melodía en piano eran la misma persona, y por eso ambos…

**Estaban obsesionados con él.**

Ese chico era un enfermo, un maniático, pero de alguna manera se le había familiar, incluso, aunque la palabra le parecía repugnante en ese momento sentía como si muy en el fondo le era "querido".

Aquella enfermiza atracción que tenía el estadounidense hacia él por pocos segundos, cuando susurraba su nombre, "Arthur", o al haber escuchado aquella hermosa melodía ese sentimiento se hacía reciproco.

Casi sentía como si…como si quisiera estar entre sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza, sus ojos lo cautivaban, lo atraían al tiempo que tenía una extraña sensación y estremecimiento al observar su cuello, se relamía los labios sin poder evitarlo. ¡No entendía qué le sucedía! ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rojo al estar pensando todo aquello mientras los hermanos hablaban casualmente, le enfermaba, todo, realmente todo lo que tuviera que ver con Alfred Crowley ¡Alfred F. Jones! ¡Como se llamara! Todo, definitivamente todo acerca de él le enfermaba. No podía ser otra cosa.

**No podía ser amor.**

**No podía ser deseo.**

—Me…Me retiro…—dijo casi tragándose las palabras. Sin respirar, sin pausa.

No soportaba estar allí, necesita alejarse de ese chico, sus labios a medida que caminaba hasta su cuarto se fueron curvando hacia arriba en una demente sonrisa al tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, volvía a dolerle, pero ahora todo su cuerpo sufría de un extraño resentimiento. Como si su propio ser estuviera rechazando su alma.

El tiempo pasó, estaba recostado en su cama tratando de tranquilizarse, mas no podía.

—A-Alfred…—dijo en un agónico gemido placentero retorciéndose bestialmente en la cama.

Se retorcía, suaves jadeos salían de su boca mientras su mano se dirigía a su pecho para oprimir su corazón que aún latía con fuerza, con intensidad. Pobre Arthur, estaba tan… ¿Vivo?

Sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron mientras escuchaba una y otra vez aquella triste melodía perforarle la cabeza, era una tortura y a pesar de esto comenzaba a reír sutilmente, a cada paso sentía como a su cuerpo le gustaba eso. Aquel dolor… ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Él, Arthur Kirkland había perdido su sano juicio ¿En serio había pasado?

—No… ¡Nooo! —gritó en un desgarro realmente doloroso.

Su mayordomo, Antonio fue inmediatamente al escuchar el gritó de Arthur. Lo vio en su pieza pero ya estaba completamente normal mirando vagamente el techo con la ropa algo desarreglada para un caballero como era él.

Arthur decidió avisar con su mayordomo que no iba a bajar para comer. Todo el mundo lo hizo sin él y evitaron preguntarse. Horas después, cuando el norteamericano y su hermana estuvieron a solas en el gran salón se dedicaron a seguir conversando aparentando tranquilidad, pero no le resultaba al americano, era fatal en su ahora interpretación.

—¿Qué pasa hermano?

—Siento que me llama…mi señor…—abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Con vivacidad, excitado, ya habían pasado más de setenta años en que no escuchaba aquella agónica y suplicante llamada, tenía que atender, tenía que ir. No podía darse el lujo de defraudar a su ex-amante de esa manera.

—¿Le tocarás otra canción, Alfred? —rió con sutileza.

—Mejor que eso, pero iré más entrada la noche...sus suaves gemidos serán todos míos, tú sólo cuida de que Nathaniel no moleste tanto a Roderich… ni a otro humano de esta mansión.

Fue un susurro, bajó su voz en un acento poco tangible si se trataba de entender inglés. Era diferente al británico y al estadounidense también. La chiquilla en tanto rodó los ojos, se suponía que originalmente los verdaderos "Crowley" eran todos y cada uno de ellos de ojos verdes, pero aquel chico no pudo, no…no es que no pudiera, simplemente no quiso cambiar la originalidad de su mirada. Un rojo carmesí, pero su cuerpo y su pelo por obligación sí.

—Ah, por cierto, Francis está cerca de este lugar.

—No me incumbe hablar con él ahora… luego quizá, tengo algo que preguntarle acerca de mi querido vampiro…—rió el americano. —Sólo no quiero verlo tan cerca de Arthur por el momento.

La conversación terminó como si nunca hubiera existido, desapareciendo como el azúcar en el té del inglés, aquel que tenía sobre su velador.

**Sin embargo...**

Entrada la noche, cuando las estrellas brillaban con intensidad había un solo ser que no dormía. Sus pasos apenas se escucharon al entrar al elegante cuarto donde reposaba calmadamente el británico. No podía resistirse, simplemente no podía.

Necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo. Aquella piel, aquella voz, a pesar de estar distinto a como lo conocía el menor seguía obsesionado con él, completamente obsesionado. No podía detenerse.

Y simplemente, esa noche no lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>Your bed.

* * *

><p>He aquí otro capítulo, espero les gustara ;D<p> 


	3. Your bed

Bueno, gracias por apoyarme en este fic, pongan atención para poder entenderlo.

* * *

><p>Se relamía los labios mientras una sonrisa diferente a la que solía poner delante de la gente aparecía en su rostro, más traviesa, más animada y algo siniestra pero sin quitar aquel toque seductor en su rostro y que se marcaba más en sus orbes azules, desafiantes.<p>

—Esta noche eres todo mío…— sus manos casi tocaron el rostro contrario, pero no lo hizo, se detuvo.

La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro mientras cada parte de su cuerpo vibra en un éxtasis que no sentía hace años atrás, después de todo aquel ser depositado bellamente en aquel lecho era su amado Arthur. Alfred ya estaba en esos momentos completamente encima del cuerpo británico, con ambas manos en los costados de su ser sin cargar su peso en éste para que no atinara a despertar todavía, aún no, quería divertirse.

Lo miró con tanto deseo, más del que su cuerpo podía soportar, más de lo que aguantaba incluso cuando era un humano, la esencia de Arthur lo atraía de tiempos memorables, cada membrana de su cuerpo, ligeramente lo enloquecía.

—Sacas lo peor de mí…—esa típica palabra del norteamericano dicha en un susurro casi sepulcral.

Sonreía hasta la mitad. "El juego comienza ahora" pensó en su mente mientras el cuerpo debajo del suyo respiraba calmadamente sin sentir peligro alguno, exquisito, delicioso, sólo su presencia era cautivadora.

Se acercó hasta su cuello y se relamió con suavidad los labios para sacar con deleite su lengua y lamer delicadamente el cuello desnudo del mayor.

—¿Por qué eres tan exquisito? —lamió nuevamente su piel aplicando un poco más de fuerza.

El cuerpo del inglés se estremeció sutilmente.

—Mnngg…ah…—gimió despacio.

La noche se hacía larga, minutos eran los que llevaba allí el americano pero cada segundo le era totalmente apreciado y usado a su máximo esplendor, su juego recién comenzando, ¿Cuándo despertaría su Arthur?

¿Por qué era tan diferente? Por qué…

—¿Por qué no me deseas? —susurró con algo de enojo lamiendo nuevamente su cuello depositando una suave mordida.

—Nggh…ah…agg~—el cuerpo inglés se movió más inquieto pero sin despertar aún.

—¿Por qué…— se acercó a sus labios con sutileza observando el hermoso rostro de su vampiro. —…Te alejaste de mi? —completó con una suave tristeza.

Los ojos de Alfred brillaron con intensidad y empujó su rostro besando con suavidad los labios del inglés perdiéndose un poco en aquella divagante sensación, los separó con la misma delicadeza mientras el cuerpo contrario se volvía a remover.

Alfred tornó a sonreír con lujuria y sensualidad viendo al británico aún debajo suyo durmiendo mientras un leve sonrojo se formaba en su blanco rostro. Con una sonrisa más grande e incluso algo demoníaca pasa su lengua por los labios del inglés mirando cada reacción que tenía el cuerpo debajo suyo.

El británico jadeó sutilmente —Amng… w-what? —Arthur abrió sus ojos con algo de pesadez sintiendo algo tibio recorriéndole los labios, casi como un beso.

Y allí, arriba de su cuerpo estaba el americano, besándolo en los labios arrebatadoramente, Arthur abrió los ojos con intensidad, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sólo abría más sus orbes hasta sentir algo tibio y húmedo colarse en su boca. ¿Su lengua? ¿Había metido su lengua?

Arthur se sonrojó entrando abruptamente a la realidad, movió sus brazos y lo empujó para que saliera de encima de él, pero no conseguía moverlo. Cerró los ojos y juntaba sus labios pero seguían profanándolo, nunca pensó estar besándose con un hombre. El americano encajó su rodilla entremedio de las piernas del británico y sujetó ambas manos con fuerza llevándolas arriba de la cabeza inglesa, Arthur se resistía, pero aquel ser, no, definitivamente no era humano, tenía una fuerza increíble, demoníaca, oscura.

—Artie…—rió con cierta maldad al separarse.

—Mal-Maldito seas…—removió su cuerpo tratando aún de liberarse.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —dijo acariciándole suavemente la cara con una de sus manos a la que el inglés apartó asqueado con su rostro— Tú sólo lo haces durante el sexo… ese acto tan trivial al que llaman "sonrojarse" —rió con perversidad en su oreja.

El chico seguía removiéndose tratando de zafarse pero su intento era patético, no movía si quiera un poco al chico de nombre "Alfred".

Un sonido en la habitación puso a Alfred en alerta, pequeño, diminuto, sólo podía oírlo alguien que no era humano, alguien precavido y a la vez ausente de otra cosa que no fuera su meta, su meta era aquel chico, moriría por él y por la obsesión que acarreaba por su tutor desde que era pequeño, desde que Arthur lo aceptó como su familia cuando nadie más lo hizo, pero aquello era pasado, nada podía arruinar su plan. Nadie podía arruinar su contrato, Arthur lo amaría, quizá no ahora, quizá no mañana, pero terminaría haciéndolo. Ambos perdidamente enamorados.

_Como en un principio y como en su final, ambos serán destruidos juntos._

—Para otra ocasión, este será "_nuestro_" lecho…—susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, Arthur casi pareció ver cariño en ésta cuando soltaba sus muñecas.

Arthur quedó solo en un pestañeo y suspiró ahogado, vio con horror la habitación vacía como si nunca hubiera entrado alguien aquella noche, tocó las sábanas arriba suyo, aún estaban calientes, sí, alguien había estado en ellas ¡No estaba loco, no podía estarlo! Su mente comenzó a alborotarse, respiraba entrecortado mientras un fuerte dolor comenzaba a inundarlo ¿Qué sucedía?

Un grito ahogado salió de su cuerpo mientras pronunciaba una y otra vez su nombre "Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred", una risa más fuerte inundó su habitación mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con violencia, en soledad, se relamía los labios y sus dientes con intensidad, con lujuria. Una necesidad le quemaba la garganta poco a poco carcomiéndolo… y el rostro de aquel chico volvió a su mente dolorosamente.

Luego de aquello todo quedó en una oscuridad imperturbable mientras su cuerpo caía casi inerte a la cama, como si hubiera muerto.

La mañana llegó, Antonio leal como siempre atendía a Arthur con actos y costumbres que tenía su amo cada mañana, a veces se quejaba, otras veces quería una merienda antes de llegar a la mesa entre otras singularidades.

—¿Cómo durmió? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No recuerdo haber dormido…—dijo extrañado incluso de su respuesta.

—¿En serio? ¿Le gustaría charlar sobre ello?

El español comentó eso cogiendo la ropa del día anterior en su antebrazo y colocando una nueva en la silla. Luego tendría que preparar el baño para Arthur y atender unos cuantos asuntos y mandarlos por escrito, encargarse de los demás sirvientes de la casa también, era agotador de vez en cuando ser el mayordomo principal de esa familia.

—No lo sé, sentí… que nunca hubiese dormido y a la vez soñé, no, no soñé, aquello era una pesadilla…—entrecerró los ojos mientras su gesto se hacía amargo.

Maldijo a Jones, maldito sea, simplemente no quería levantarse y verlo con su siempre coqueta y sensual sonrisa, mirarle, por mucho tiempo, demasiado para su gusto, éste le respondería seguramente con vivacidad en el intercambio de miradas y lo haría estremecerse, no quería sentir aquel súbito cambio en su ritmo cardiaco cada vez que lo miraba.

Su vida desde el momento en que apareció ese chico había cambiado de una manera más que radical, más que abrupta. Él era el gran Arthur Kirkland, dueño de toda esa mansión y de toda la herencia que existiera en ese apellido, tenía más poder que la familia Crowley, no debía, no podía, no se iba a dejar pasar a llevar por él, por aquel chico de hermosa sonrisa.

**Porque tú lo mantienes vivo, y te mantiene vivo.**

El inglés respiró entrecortado sintiendo una voz en su conciencia, era… ¿La suya? Sí, era él mismo, pero diferente. Se podía sentir un tono en aquella voz más macabro y menos humano. Una voz que jamás pensó escucharse.

**Tú lo deseas tanto como él a ti.**

—Antonio…por favor déjame solo…—pidió sujetándose la cabeza.

El mayordomo aceptó algo confundido y preocupado, igual valoraba a aquel chico, a Arthur, hasta cariño le iba tomando en el trascurso de los años que acarreaba junto a él.

La respiración de Arthur al momento en que su sirviente se fue se agitó, su pecho dolía, su cuerpo se estremecía y un agudo grito le destrozaba poco a poco los tímpanos en su mente, nadie en la casa estaba gritando. ¿Quién grita? ¿Él?

No, no era su voz. Era la voz de un chico.

**Pobre, debe creer que no le amo, pobre Alfred…pobre de él.**

El inglés no podía soportarlo, se estaba volviendo loco y todo por aquel desgraciado niño, pero la voz se apagó como había llegado y la habitación volvía a tener la misma estructura de antes, no se movía de un lado a otro.

—Necesito un baño… o quizá más de uno…—suspiró para irse a hundir en ese absorto placer completamente desnudo sin pudor alguno al salir del pasillo, en esos momentos no pensaba muy bien. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que sus problemas, sus sentimientos, todo aquello que lo atormentaba desaparecería junto a la espuma, junto al agua.

Las horas de convivencia eran un asco para el inglés, un verdadero asco, un asco…un asco ¡Un asco! Los Crowley eran repugnantes.

—¿Quieres que te toque algo, Arthur? —su sonrisa volvía a encender y arder el pecho del inglés después de comer, se reprimió agachándose un poco y apartando la mirada, tenía que controlarse ¿Pero controlarse de qué?

—No hace falta.—sonrió con cinismo el inglés, asesinaría a ese chico, tenía que asesinarlo de una u otra forma.

_Era como una enfermedad, su enfermedad… ¿Una droga? ¿Le atraía? ¿Por qué lo hacía?_

—Arthur, Arthur~ —con elegancia y algo de vivacidad en su mirada lo llamó la chica.

El inglés la miró suavemente respondiendo a su llamada, la muchacha sonrió curiosa y coqueta. —¿Bailemos?

El británico miró abriendo sólo un poco los ojos a tal ofrecimiento, vaciló y movió un tanto su rostro pero sin apartar la mirada, nervioso, intimidado incluso, aunque era egocéntrico y arrogante cuando era necesario.

Antonio lo miraba con una pequeña risa en sus labios, triste pero cierto, y sólo él y unas cuantas sirvientes más en la mansión sabían que le sucedía al amo y señor de aquel lugar; Arthur no baila, más bien no sabe bailar. Era una humillación que le pidieran algo así, haría el ridículo pero la chica seguía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Alfred estaba algo molesto con su "hermana" pero ocultaba sus celos apretando con fuerza los puños, Alfred era terriblemente posesivo, desde hace más años de los que pudieran imaginarse, esa era una de las cosas que a Arthur, antiguamente le encantaban de él, o eso se suponía, el inglés caminó un poco hacia la chica no teniendo más opción cuando viene uno de sus sirvientes a informarle algo, huff, se había salvado.

Alfred agachó un poco su cabeza para que el sirviente le dijera al oído la noticia.

—Noo... ¿Por qué Francis? —suspiró fastidiado llevándose la mano a la cara con resignación.

Un sonido de pasos hizo que los invitados de la casa miraran hacia el lugar donde quedaba la entrada.

—Mon ami Arthur—rió con elegancia luciendo un traje de un color celeste claro, un pañuelo en su cuello y una camisa algo holgada con unos pantalones comunes, no venía tan elegante el día de hoy, sólo como alguien adinerado, pero no como el dueño de la familia Bonnefoy.

Había entrado acompañado de su mayordomo, pero éste enseguida se retiró, Alfred apenas pudo distinguirlo ¿Lo había cambiado? Francis, Francis… Alfred cerró los ojos con elegancia para volver a abrirlos y acomodarse los lentes.

Casi siempre era excéntrico en su forma de vestir, Arthur elevó una ceja al verlo medianamente normal

—Hola…tú, cosa. —sí, así se dirigió ante el Frances. —Él es Alfred Crowley, es el hermanastro de mi futura prometida, Kathleen. —miró a la chica que sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Crowley? —rió con escepticismo dirigiéndose ante el norteamericano al que le presentaban pasando un poco de la chica.

Alfred en cuestión sonrió forzado sin apartar la vista del francés, un instinto asesino le recorría el cuerpo que prometía matar a todo desgraciado francés que estuviera cerca de él.

—Sí, es un gusto F- —se detuvo corrigiéndose instantáneamente, se supone que no debería saber quién es…—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Francis Bonnefoy, a su servicio…—rió con gracia—Es un gusto conocer a un _buen amigo_ de Arthur…—enfatizó la frase "buen amigo" con un acento casi de envidia.

Las miradas entre el norteamericano y el francés no paraban, luchaban entre esas pequeñas sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros mostrando cual era su territorio, no importa que pasara, ni siquiera que Francis intentara matarlo, nunca obtendría a su Arthur, jamás, aunque hace ochenta y cinco años atrás… el americano movió la cabeza, le era doloroso recordar aquello.

_El día en que Arthur lo traicionó por primera vez._

—¿Y si vamos a conversar afuera? —ofreció el inglés, apunto del colapso. Primero ese chico Alfred y luego el pervertido de Francis, dio gracias a dios porque al menos su hermana no había venido con el francés.

En eso, los hermanos Crowley estaban sentado en la sala completamente solos, mandaron a su mayordomo por un encargo fuera y los demás residentes de la casa se encargaban de deberes más importantes mientras que Alfred, Arthur y el francés que acababa de llegar, Francis, hablaban en el jardín de al fondo de la mansión. Ambos aún seguían conversando de manera natural, casual y con una voz un tanto intrigante.

—Quiero a Rode…—dijo el chico jugando con sus pies y poniéndolos maleducadamente sobre el fino tapiz inglés.

—Siempre quieres a Rode…—suspiró la chica.

—Rode…—repitió.

—Cállate de una vez Nathaniel…

—Rode…

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Dónde maldita sea estás Rode? ¿No sabes que el gran yo requiere tu presencia?

—¡Nathaniel, escucha cuando te hablo!

—¿Dónde estás, cuanto vas a tardar? —el chico seguía ensimismado en sí mismo.

—Maldita sea Gilbert…—susurró asesinamente la chica.

El chico se detuvo abriendo sus intrigantes y rojizos ojos como la sangre mirando a la muchacha mientras una suave sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro —¿Por qué me llamas por mi verdadero nombre? —sonrió.

—Porque con el otro no respondías, bastardo. —suspiró— E insisto, el chico "Nathaniel" tenía ojos verdes ¿Por qué conservaste los tuyos? ¿Quieres que Alfred se enoje? O peor aún, Arthur…

—No… sólo que me jode medir un metro y algo ¿Alguna queja? ¿Además, este pelo negro? ¿Por qué a mí?

—Para eso estamos aquí Gilbert, aguántatelo. —suspiró la muchacha arreglándose la espesa falda con elegancia.

El chico infló un poco sus mejillas y jugó más con sus pies. —Yo sólo quiero devorar a Roderich, con este cuerpo lo intento y se revuelca de la risa seguramente…

—Alfred quiere devorar a Arthur, es parecido a tu meta…—rió la chica con una sonrisa. Estar allí no era tan malo después de todo, no con el conflicto que llegaría dentro de dos semanas y que ya empezaba a resurgir lentamente.

—A todo esto…¿Por qué Arthur parece tan…?—miró al cielo el chico pensando la palabra, iba a decir "débil", pero Arthur Kirkland, al menos el que conocía era de todo menos débil —¿Humano?

—No lo sé… me he estado preguntando lo mismo…

Con aquellas palabras esa conversación llegó al final yendo ambos a la habitación que compartían, tenían algo importante que hacer aquel día.

Es esos momentos Alfred y Francis conversaban a solas después de una larga y extraña charla en el jardín, temas como la "Madre y el padre de Arthur" salieron mientras una pequeña risa se inundaba en el francés y en el norteamericano. Una risa que Arthur no comprendía y a la vez sí, apretó con fuerza el collar con la foto de sus padres y espió en la habitación que se le había dado a Francis durante su breve (o al menos eso quería Arthur) estancia en su mansión.

Le desesperaba, todo lo volvía loco, se sentía ajeno y profanado en su propia casa, como si todos supieran algo que él ignoraba. Por eso estaba cercano al marco de la puerta de aquella habitación escuchando algo que pudiera servirle a descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando, y más importante, qué le estaba pasando a él ¿Y si Alfred lo estaba drogando? ¿La comida quizá?

¿Antonio lo ayudaba? ¿O simplemente no se daba cuenta? ¿Qué sucedía?

—Aide moi…—susurró el francés.

Arthur seguía escuchando, no manejaba del todo el francés pero algo entendía, Francis le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Alfred.

—Hafff…—suspiró el chico.

—¿Qué te parece Arthur?

—Mmmn… naïve et faible…— (Ingenuo y débil) suspiró Alfred hablando también francés con exquisitez —También extraño ¿Humano? ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Tiene todo, absolutamente todo lo que detesto… y aún así me muero por él, me atrae demasiado.

—Évident…l'aimer.

—Sabiendo que lo amo… aún así tú…—susurró mientras lo mirada, fijamente, con marcado odio.

—No puedo evitarlo…—sonrió el francés —Es mi naturaleza, también lo deseo, quizá termine arrebatándotelo…

—Sueña, antes me matas… ¿Escuchaste? pero no lo conseguirás. —se llevó un dedo a la boca con sensualidad lamiéndolo un poco —Soy diferente al pobre niño que conociste...

—Alguien nos escucha…—sonrió mirando de manera frenética la puerta el joven francés.

Arthur se irguió abriendo un poco los ojos, había sido descubierto.

—Oh… yes, supongo…—rió el norteamericano sacudiendo su cabeza emitiendo una desquiciada y a la vez sensual risa mientras arrebataba los lentes de su rostro y los metía en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Arthur estaba perdido, completamente perdido o más qué eso ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarle todo aquello a él?

**¿Quién soy? ¿Quién es Alfred? ¿Por qué me ama? ¿Por qué…por qué le amo?**

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo:<strong> Your body.

* * *

><p>Asdf, eso, espero les gustara.<p> 


	4. Your body

Bueno, este es el siguiente capítulo, aquí se muestra parte de la convivencia antigua de Alfred y Arthur pero los hechos importantes que los marcaron no, eso se verá después.

Este capítulo se había borrado, pero una amable chica lo tenía guardado, la amo, y le debo fic xD

* * *

><p>El sentimiento que hizo vibrar el cuerpo del inglés en aquellos momentos era diferente al miedo, casi sintió algo de "emoción" por la peligrosa situación que estaba pasando, su cuerpo se agita, su organismo empieza a liberar adrenalina activada gracias a su sistema nervioso. Sentía como se agitaba todo dentro de él, estaba muerto y eso… ¿Lo excitaba? Definitivamente no estaba del todo cuerdo.<p>

Alfred deja de sonreír analizando el aura y presencia que inundaba aquel espacio, esa suave y diabólica melodía que sentía al estar cerca de su amado Arthur… si, no cabía duda, era él… no podía ser otro.

—Artie…—susurra el americano dándose cuenta de quién era con un suave susurro junto a un gesto algo triste.

El francés sonreía dispuesto a atacar a quien fuera el pobre humano que se topó con ellos dos pero un suave tacto en su hombro lo hizo detenerse, miró hacia atrás y el americano le profirió un tenue "no" agitando la cabeza de un lado para otro cerrando un poco los ojos, el francés levantó un poco los hombros y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa casual, tampoco le importaba del todo un simple humano, uno más… uno menon, sí, poco importaba.

—Y bien mon ami ¿En qué estábamos? —rió volviendo a tomar asiento —Sabes… yo también estoy teniendo un ser "especial y único", no me preguntes cómo exactamente, pero… me atrae más que cualquier otro ser humano, esa pureza, esos ojos, mi cuerpo se estremece así que tal vez… sólo tal vez deje de molestarte a tu anciano favorito.

—¿En serio? —no se lo tragaba del todo, estaba claro.

Francis para Alfred era simplemente un asqueroso y pervertido íncubo, un "íncubo" era un demonio del sexo, y literalmente era un ser que se alimentaba de la energía sexual de otro ser vivo en la noche, preferentemente mujeres claro, pero también podía con hombres. Lo malo es que tener sexo con un ser como aquel podía conllevar a enfermedades e incluso a la muerte si el sueño es muy repetitivo y a Francis definitivamente le gustaba ser "repetitivo" hasta matar a su amante sexual.

—Es en serio…—rió —Pero como te dije, sólo quizá… ¿Aún sientes lo mismo por él, Alfred? ¿Aún lo recuerdas todo?

—Claro que sí… lo recuerdo todo ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —se alegró imaginando con dulzura el rostro de su amado, ya no tenía un corazón exactamente con el cual sentir pero el amor lo seguía carcomiendo de adentro hacia fuera, incluso haciéndole perder el control —Me acuerdo de todo porque todo es importante para mí, soy un demonio, es cierto, pero lo amo y le amaré con más intensidad de lo que pudiera hacerlo cualquier humano, no romperé mi trato con él y tampoco la promesa que hace décadas le hice…

El francés sólo bajó la mirada, nadie sabía exactamente que había sucedido hace tiempo, ni siquiera Alfred, tal vez era mejor así, tal vez… sólo tal vez sería mejor que nunca se enterara que pasó realmente hace décadas atrás.

En tanto Arthur fue corriendo a su habitación, ni quiso salir, se ahogaba todos los problemas en sí mismo, pero la noche llegó y tampoco quería sentirla, esos labios sobre los suyos, su cuerpo caliente y excitado por un tacto ajeno, ese deseo que le desgarraba la cabeza, esa dulce y a la vez dolorosa melodía retumbarle los oídos una y otra vez con alegoría, cierra los ojos con dificultad. El sueño poco a poco va haciendo lo suyo al pasar del tiempo.

La noche llegó inevitable como siempre. Entre esas sábanas de alta calidad reposaba el fino cuerpo de ese inglés, su respiración era normal y regulada, como si estuviera tranquilo, casi muerto. Un leve gesto de horror se formó en su rostro al ver como al fin aquel oscuro y sin detalle paisaje empieza a convertirse en una estructurada obra maestra de apoteósicos colores, en su mente iba tomando forma un lugar conocido extrañamente para él, estaba dentro de una habitación, sentado como si nada mientras admiraba una que otra vez una ventana.

Era un sueño nostálgico y triste a decir verdad…

_Su vista se posó instantáneamente a los ojos de otro chico que estaba entrando, hermosos ojos azules, atrayente y coqueta sonrisa, seguridad e incluso soberbia, quizá todo aprendido de ese inglés. Debía de tener aproximadamente entre diecisiete a dieciocho años de edad y era sólo un poco más alto que el inglés en cuestión._

_—Por fin puedo entrar Arthur…—susurró un poco molesto dejando escapar aquella encantadora infantilidad. —¿Cómo te fue con el negocio?_

_El inglés hizo un gesto amargo con la boca desviando la mirada con fastidio, era una costumbre cargar con Alfred en cuanto a sus "molestias" aunque ese muchacho no tuviera nada que ver, les gustaba discutir, se podría decir que casi y hasta los excitaba. El americano suspiró entendiendo que el negocio no había ido del todo bien._

_Alfred movió la cabeza de un lado a otro juguetón para acercarse al inglés y besarle suavemente los labios en un beso furtivo, el inglés seguía molesto y trató de apartar con poca fuerza al chico. Alfred insiste de nuevo y lo vuelve a besar esta vez tomándole la nuca profundizando el beso esperando a que el inglés entreabriera la boca y lo dejara pasar al deleitante manjar que era su húmeda cavidad bucal. El inglés gime un poco en el beso y deja entrar al chico mientras lo trata de atraer hasta él por la cadera, se miran, de vuelven a besar para sentir el aliento caliente del otro chocar contra el suyo._

_—¿Quieres? —le preguntó con inocencia fingida y una sensual sonrisa._

_—No sé si deberíamos—se enrolló en el chico para acercarse cada vez más a esa tersa piel y lamerlo suavemente saboreando su cuello causándole leves estremecimientos al menor._

_—Me tientas—susurró apartándolo de su piel, rompiendo el irresistible tacto, aquella frenética experiencia._

_En un suave y a la vez deliberado movimiento lo depositó en la pared uniendo en un brusco acto sus caderas, frotando sus cuerpos para luego acercar sus bocas con hambre para morder el borde de los labios del contrario degustando el dulce sabor y la calentura del acto buscando algo de piel desnuda en el roce._

_El estadounidense no sabía cómo pudo llegar a ese acto tan "sucio" con su querido tutor, pero no podía evitarlo…no podía dejar de querer sentirlo "suyo", simplemente le encantaba. Pero Arthur tenía un secreto, un secreto que los separaba a ambos._

_Arthur…es un vampiro…_

_Kirkland volvía a tratar de llegar al desprotegido cuello del estadounidense, abrió sus ojos gimiendo un poco para luego clavar sus dientes en la frágil y exquisita piel de su adorado Alfred. El menor se estremeció pero una cautivadora risa salió de su boca mientras la traviesa lengua del inglés comenzaba a succionar el delicioso líquido carmín que afloraba de la pequeña herida en su cuerpo._

_—Ah…aah…—gimió el británico irguiendo un poco su cuerpo al sentir los dedos del menor recorriendo bajo sus prendas para llegar debajo de su pantalón. Su voz adquiriendo un tono ronco con exquisitez y se fundió más en el cuerpo del menor abriéndole paso para que lo tocara más, luego, sutilmente susurró y gimió su nombre en su oído._

_—A-Alfred…_

_—Artie…_

_—Ah Alfred…_

_—Te deseo Arthur…please, te necesito…hagamos el amor—bajó más su mano sintiendo como el cuerpo bajo el suyo se removía con deleite al sentir los suaves toques en esa parte tan privada de su anatomía, tan indecente acto los encendía a ambos._

_El inglés lo detuvo cerrando con lujuria sus ojos —Los hermanos Vargas están por llegar, abstengámonos por ahora… la noche es larga y tú eres el único que enciende mi cuerpo…_

_—¿Y si no quiero detenerme? Sería excitante ser encontrados los dos, desnudos en una cama, acalorados, gritando y gimiendo el uno al otro nuestros nombres en el sexo más sucio que hemos tenido hasta ahora…—volvió a tratar de tomar el control sobre el cuerpo del inglés, pero éste no se lo permitió, en ese tiempo era superior en fuerza que aquel americano._

_El británico sonrió mientras sacaba aquella traviesa mano del menor dejándola en un lugar "seguro" que no lo hiciera enloquecer, era claro que gustaba del acto carnal y más con ese chiquillo, pero no podía dejarse llevar del todo, era un caballero inglés o al menos eso debía aparentar delante de los ojos de aquellos mortales._

_—Yo no te enseñé…estas cosas tan indecentes…_

_—Si no me obsesionaras…—acarició el rostro del inglés suavemente, con ternura y delicadeza e incluso con temor—Si no fueras tan irresistible podría actuar con naturalidad al verte pero no puedo Arthur, entiéndelo…deseo que sólo seas mío—infló sus mejillas mientras veía un gesto de enfado en el inglés._

_—Ya soy tuyo Alfred —apartó la vista, no era muy de tacto en las palabras. Incluso le costaba confesar aquello._

_—No es cierto._

_—¿Qué dices…?_

_—Nada…nada…—susurró muerto separándose mientras su contagiosa sonrisa se apagaba._

_Ese día esperarían a esos hermanos Vargas, Alfred F. Jones tomó una decisión, una decisión difícil y que marcaría su vida para siempre, pero estaba dispuesto a todo, a todo por aquel enfermizo y demente amor que desarrolló ante ese vampiro._

Un fuerte grito retumbó la habitación del joven Kirkland al momento de despertarse, Antonio corrió rápidamente a ver qué le sucedía, Alfred en cuestión de segundos estuvo cerca del anglosajón, pero se abstuvo de entrar, sería demasiado sospechoso, el inglés se sujetó la cabeza con dolor nuevamente y sólo aceptó algo de ayuda del español, luego de eso se quedó nuevamente en soledad, gimió con desesperación en una habitación vacía, con angustia, no comprendía lo que le pasaba ¿Por qué tenía él que pasar por todo aquello?

Después de ese momento Arthur no durmió más en la noche a pesar de que aún faltaban 3 horas para que comenzara el día, la imagen de aquel muchacho idéntico a Alfred no dejaron de retumbar en su mente, sentía el sueño tan real, tan vivo, como si lo hubiera experimentado hace años atrás, se sonrojó sutilmente… él y ese estúpido estadounidense ¿Enamorados? ¿Teniendo…sexo?

No, no podía ser, NO, todo era una maldita jugarreta de su cerebro, ellos jamás se pudieron conocer en otra instancia y menos tener ese "tipo" de relación… no podía ser posible, trataba de convencerse el inglés una y otra vez.

En otro lugar, aún lejano y apartado.

Era un italiano, normal, apacible y juguetón, pero se estaba volviendo literalmente loco, quería arrojarse el carruaje donde iba y escapar a una casa donde hubiera algo qué hacer pero no seguir allí tortuosamente mientras el calor del día lo sofocaba, quería incluso desnudarse en ese preciso instante pero su acompañante y quien guiaba el carro le ordenaba que se "comportara", y con el dolor de su corazón, lo hacía, pero nadie le impedía molestar y molestar de por vida en el viaje.

—¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?

—"Pronto" —susurraba con aliento asesino el alemán que conducía aquel carro.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No…

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—No… —el pobre Ludwig tenía que contar hasta ciento veinte y luego volver a contar pero al revés para calmarse.

—¿Y ahora, ve~?— preguntó inocente parándose de su asiento para encarar un poco más al impecable alemán, unos ojos azules como el cielo y todo su cabello perfectamente ordenado para atrás, un traje exquisito pero algo italiano, seguramente por las influencias que tenía con aquellos dos hermanos allí presentes.

—Cuando lleguemos te voy a avisar…—"paciencia, dios dame paciencia" se repetía el pobre conductor.

—¡Dijiste eso hace seis horas y tengo hambre! ¡Hambre! ¡Estoy desesperado, hasta empecé a mordisquear el brazo de Lovino!… me va a matar… —mencionó asustado mirando pequeñas marcas de mordidas en la piel del brazo de su hermano mientras el otro italiano dormía profundamente, estaba soñando con tomates, oh sí.

Miles de tomates y tomates y más tomates, y claro, un cierto alemán en una situación de peligro apunto de morir mientras él se reía de lo lindo, con ese sueño poco le importaba que su hermano Feliciano le estuviera engullendo el brazo prácticamente.

—Ustedes querían ir a Londres…

—¡Yo no quería! —chilló mientras sus tripas rugían bestialmente, tenía mucha, mucha hambre, se moriría de hambre y Lud tendría toda la culpa.

—Pero si ustedes me dijeron que tenían un trabajo en Londres…—pobre, pobre alemán, al menos ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Ve, ve, ve, ve~ —siguió gimoteando —Sólo tenemos que ir a matar a un chico… y no quiero, dejé de matar hace tiempo ya….matar es feo y da asquito.

—Pero es un… ¿Un contrato, verdad? —volteó el alemán a ver al chico de manera seria, sin rastro siquiera de molestia en su rostro.

—Sí, un contrato con Arthur Kirkland —abrió los ojos Feliciano con una sonrisa algo temerosa, temía de ese inglés, en realidad todo el mundo sentía miedo de aquel sujeto que portaba ese nombre —El contrato es… que matemos a Alfred, a Alfred F. Jones después de estos ochenta y cinco años…

El carro se removió y un preocupante silencio inundo el ambiente, pero sólo hicieron falta pequeños y diminutos segundos para que Feliciano volviera a fruncir su cara con agonizante dolor y volviera a tocarse la cara y volviera a joder, simplemente volvería a su tema principal que podría costarle la existencia: Tenía hambre, mucha, mucha hambre.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Un asco de noche, parecido a una muerte, Arthur ya ni siquiera se molestaba en enojarse, unas pequeñas marcas se le formaban debajo de los ojos y su piel palidecía cada vez más, Antonio se empezó a preocupar de su salud pero el inglés poco le importaba, seguía comiendo etcétera, lo único que había cambiado era algo dentro suyo, algo en lo más profundo de su ser. Porque aunque se negara afrontarlo había algo muy fuerte entre él y aquel intrigante chico del cementerio que rondaba su casa. Algo que al final de cuentas terminaría descubriendo abruptamente y con ello todos los malos recuerdos que quedaron en el olvido.

El día pasó, las conversaciones acotadas y los momentos de convivencia extenuantes para todos, los supuestos hermanos de Alfred fueron de compras mientras quedaban sólo un par de sirvientes incluyendo a Antonio, Alfred y claro, el joven inglés en esa casa. El británico era más que obvio que no deseaba la compañía del menor de ninguna manera, pero allí estaba, en frente de él.

Alfred miraba a Arthur y Arthur miraba a Alfred, querían matarse el uno al otro, Alfred a través de besos, caricias y roces mientras que el inglés lo deseaba literalmente matar, su sueño frustrado en esos momentos era ver al americano gemir mientras se quemaba vivo, diabólicas y malvadas imágenes pasaban por la mente del inglés, sí, tenía derecho a imaginarse aquello. Ya que ese chico sin proponérselo lograba llevarlo a un estado mental poco estable, volverlo loco de una manera infalible.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No. —dijo seca y fríamente.

—¿Por qué? —puso cara de triste victima como la de un cordero degollado, lastima que los "ojitos" en Kirkland no funcionaban y menos en la víbora que pensaba que era ese estúpido muchacho.

—Porque no hay alguien con quien pueda bailar, ninguna dama…

El americano alzó una ceja curioso mientras el inglés desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte tratando de evitar más charla y/o contacto de ojos, de lo que fuera, sólo quería encontrar una escusa decente para salir de ese lugar y dejar al menor hablando con una alfombra, o con una pintura… o quizá con los floreros, sí, eso sería agradable de ver.

Su cuerpo se recogió un poco y sintió un calido brazo en su cintura, miró hacia delante pillándose abruptamente con los hermosos ojos cielo del chico, se estremeció y se removió un poco al sentir su cuerpo chocar con el otro en un abrazo precipitado ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se trató de remover enseguida mientras sus mejillas se encendían pero el chico no lo dejó mientras lo posicionaba más cerca de su cuerpo y le sonreía con elegancia y soberbia digna de un aristócrata.

El inglés no entendía, pero su cuerpo comenzó a dejarse llevar sólo un poco.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó nervioso mientras sentía que el brazo a través de su cadera profundizaba el contacto con una sensualidad increíble mientras sus rostros se acercaban, era casi mágico.

—Te ayudo a bailar… Arthur, no puedes presentarte de esta forma a tu prometida ¿No es verdad? —le inquirió con una coqueta sonrisa tomando su mano con la suya entrelazándolas en posición de baile.

El inglés se negó pero el americano no hacía más que acercarse a su oído y susurrarle exquisitas palabras para que se calmara, su corazón se aceleraba pero en cierto modo el americano conseguía lo que quería, lograba relajar al iracundo inglés. Sus suaves brazos rodeándolo, el delicado compás que llevaban el uno al otro mientras se movían de un lado para otro gentilmente mientras una extraña música parecía llenar la habitación.

Una refrescante presencia y la sonrisa más hermosa que los ojos del inglés pudieran presenciar cada vez que entre su vergüenza podía mirarlo a la cara, se sentía único y a la vez como un completo idiota ¿Por qué dejaba que ese chico cualquiera hiciera eso? ¿Por qué sentía su cuerpo de esa manera cada vez que él se acercaba?

Arthur se relamió los labios y la presión entre ambos cuerpos aumentaba, sus rostros a centímetros se unían y se separaban sin tocarse en aquella relajante danza, Arthur sólo se dejaba llevar por el cuerpo contrario encontrando cierta "seguridad" y deleite en ello, quería… quería sentirse aún más cerca de él, pero su razón se lo impedía, casi deseaba que aquel sueño que tuvo esa noche se volviera a realizar y los labios del americano devoraran salvajemente los suyos.

Alfred por su parte guiaba y tomaba la cadera del más bajo a cada movimiento dando el mayor roce que pudiera con el amado cuerpo de su delirio, cerró los ojos suavemente mientras el inglés estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, tan cerca… tan unidos, un suave sonrojo apareció nuevamente en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué parte del ba-ile es est-a Jones…?—no pensaba, su aliento chocar contra el del norteamericano hacía que la cordura se disipara de su mente.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —un estremecimiento se dio con aquel lento y apasionado paso que el americano comenzaba a llevar con el inglés —Aquí es donde el baile se pone excitante, se pone oscuro y hace que nuestros cuerpos se fundan… esta es la parte del baile en que eres sólo mío Kirkland…

El inglés sintió una calidez extraña y apreció que su cuerpo pesaba menos, entrecerró sus ojos perdiéndose en los del menor con un pequeño suspiro pronunciando en un jadeo su nombre "Alfred", las imágenes de un antiguo baile se posaron en su cabeza y la tranquilidad comenzó a inundarlo, un baile inolvidable hace más de un siglo... el estadounidense sonrió con lujuria acariciando los dorados cabellos de su ahora "victima". Estaba logrando su cometido.

—Sólo tienes que aceptar Arthur… una noche siendo mío…

—Alfred… ahh tú… mi maldito y oscuro demonio—y aquella elegante sonrisa del inglés que estremecía al menor volvió a salir. Un grito ahogado y un fuerte jalon fue todo lo que se escuchó para que aquella habitación donde antes había dos jóvenes bailando al ritmo de una trágica y armoniosa melodía quedara completamente vacía.

Pero, si ponías atención, aún se escuchaba el suave eco de una melodía que no provenía de ningún lugar en específico...

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo:<strong> Obsession.

* * *

><p>Y eso, y para las que deseen saber si hay semi-lemon en este fic, sí hay, eso, les quiero. Subiré el siguiente hoy, adiós ;D<p> 


	5. Obsession

Les aconsejaría leer el fic de nuevo, en serio, lo dejé por mucho tiempo, ahora lo terminaré, tiene diez capítulos y un epilogo. Aclaro los nombres: Kathleen (_Elizabeta_) es la hermana de Alfred supuestamente, Nathaniel (Gilbert) el hermano menor de la familia. Ahora no recuerdo por qué les puse nombres tan complicados, en fin. Espero terminar con este fic en un mes o menos.

Que no haya horrografía se debe otra vez a mi sexy beta Karla que me modela todas las noches (?) Ok, no, pero igual sabes que te amo.

* * *

><p>Estaban en el jardín en cuestión de segundos, Alfred no se pudo controlar a la dulce agonía que parecía ser la voz del inglés en sus oídos, destrozándolo de deseo, calentando su fría sangre, haciéndolo mover sus manos como un retocado artista viendo su delirante obra de arte formarse entre gruñidos, la sonrisa del demonio se hizo más sensual que nunca mientras el cuerpo más pequeño se removía sutilmente, apoyado en la pared, juntando un poco brazos, caderas y rostros, alzando las vistas que se devoraban con una maestría anhelante, el inglés seguía con esa expresión soberbia mientras sonreía con un pequeño gesto que el americano volvió a entender como una sugerencia demasiado sucia para no cumplírsela.<p>

—Te eche tanto de menos, maldición…—susurró con ávida mirada al ver que la mano del inglés se dirigía a su cuello. —No tan rápido, deja que te haga sentir más…—Jones incrusta la rodilla en la entrepierna, el inglés sonríe en un jadeo suculento.

Abre las piernas y acaricia las hebras doradas de Jones, suspirando agitado, el cuerpo se le estremece, hacía años que no se sentía tan vivo. Cerrar los ojos le da incluso más morbo, identificando las yemas de Alfred, la del dedo índice es traviesa, golosa, se va colando en su camisa.

Sí, así, suave, luego presiona más fuerte, sostiene cuatro dedos sobre el vientre, ama a Jones, ama esa pasión con la que se desenvuelve, se pierde en su sonrisa, su carcajada es un afrodisíaco, es deliciosamente oscuro, se prende, como una llama sobre la hoguera, fascinante, se vuelve a estremecer cuando acarician su pecho, es eterno, es mágico, inhibe su respiración y luego la deja escapar con sensualidad en la oreja del menor.

—A-Alfred…mnng, eso es, m-me encanta…

— ¿Por qué, por qué desapareciste? —aprieta un poco más el cuerpo británico contra la hierba rozando los labios deseosos con el cuello del inglés, implantando besos, deliciosa piel nívea que deseba volverse escarlata en mordidas.

Pero aquí el que muerde es el inglés, emite sonidos roncos y eleva las manos, sujetando la cintura del americano, desasiéndose de esa molesta chaqueta, tan elegante, las desliza entre gruñidos, mientras siente un nuevo frote, sus labios capturados en danzas, respiran agitados, no era un simple reencuentro, era como una cena, se disfrutaban, era reciproco, las manos del tentador inglés avanzaban firmemente.

Saca el fino traje de arriba, la manera en que Jones se afloja la corbata lo descoloca, obligándolo a darle más besos, los labios helados chocan contra los suyos, aún tibios, aún vivos, Kirkland se siente frágil, odia sentirse así, el efecto debió pasar, pero su pulso seguía constante, abrió sutilmente las piernas y se empujó hacia abajo, atrayendo la cadera del americano.

—Has perdido práctica J-Jones…—susurró armónicamente, lamiendo el cuello del menor.

—Shut up, sólo observa, siente… cierra los ojos…déjate llevar, que fluya la adrenalina, se fusiona, explota, se siente delicioso, lo disfrutas, es oscuro y se estremece, me lames… dejas que entre en ti, es húmedo, me aprieta… ¿Más o menos así iba, no…Arthur Kirkland? —susurra delirante, mordiendo el lóbulo, luego los omoplatos y yendo por fin hasta el coxis con sus manos.

—Veo que lo recuerdas… te muerdo, me dejo, lo siento, se profundiza, más fuerte, más adentro, no te dejo escapar…

—Esta vez seré yo quien no te deje ir Arthur… nunca más, eres mío, sólo mío, mataré a todo lo que se te acerque si hace falta, delicioso… indestructible, mi obsesión por ti me llevará a cualquier parte hasta tenerte de nuevo…

— Obsession?

—Yes, my lover…

Hay una pequeña ventisca y el arbusto que tapa sus cuerpos se remueve. Jones siente un suave chasquear de pasos, el americano toma al inglés con posesión, odia cuando alguien más lo ve así, no quiere permitirlo, una belleza tan cautivadora no puede ser vista por alguien más, rechina los dientes, voltea ansioso por llevarlo a otra parte para consumar el acto, pero cuando sus agudos y sensuales ojos se vuelven hacia los de Kirkland, éste estaba como en un trance. Jones lo mira preocupado.

—No te preocupes Arthur, podemos seguir… si se acercan demasiado los mataré… ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿M-Matar? —susurra suavemente. Luego, el gesto inglés se hizo extrañado, pestañeando suavemente, los ojos se abrieron con terror puro y respiró agitadamente, removiéndose, los ojos del demonio seguían cada movimiento del jadeante cuerpo. ¿Era un método de estimulación? Ya bastante deseaba su cuerpo para otro incentivo.

— ¿Arthur?

— ¡Sal de encima maldito Crowley! ¿Qué mierda haces encima de mí? ¿Mi ropa? ¿¡Qué cojones le pasó a mi ropa!

—No… shit, ¿Fue por ellos? —miró hacia atrás con rabia, mordiéndose los labios con una mirada algo frenética y diabólica.

Acarició un poco la mejillas del inglés y le tapó los ojos con elegancia mientras este forcejeaba alejándolo de él, el pulso del inglés pareció elevarse cuando se sintió contra su pecho, el resonar de su corazón era casi estimulante, las manos sobre la cintura, sentía que flotaba, era extraño, perfecto e intenso, era un regocijo chocante e inundante, y nuevamente esa suculenta sonrisa se mezclaba en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, lo deseaba, pero… ¿Por qué y cómo?

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama, sintiendo que el menor le arrebata las frías manos del rostro, nublado en confusión. Estaba en la pieza, bien, estaba delirando.

—Te desmayaste Arthur…—sonrió aristocráticamente besándole la mano como un caballero de la mesa redonda, Arthur sintió nuevamente ese cosquilleo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No, yo estaba…

—Mucho trabajo, alucinabas Arthur, no puedes presentarte así a tu prometida, sólo descansa, no quiero que nada te pase, preciosa reliquia…

Arthur tragó un poco, sonrojándose de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes? Me estoy acostumbrando a verte sonrojar, aunque antes nunca lo hacías, sólo en el se…—se detuvo al ver la cara en alerta del inglés. —Bueno, me retiro, espero descanses plácidamente, es un gusto haberlo ayudado, señor Kirkland…

Algo impulsó al inglés a tomarle la mano, pero sus ojos se abrieron sutilmente al ver que éste salía de su cuarto, las preguntas seguían rondando en su cabeza, interminables. Dolía, era como el sentimiento de caer de un barranco que no tiene fondo, la garganta seca, fría, le quemaba la lengua, le retorcía todo el cuerpo, quería tener a ese muchacho cerca de él, los pómulos se volvieron a enrojecer. ¿Quizás se estaba en-enamorando de él? ¡No, simplemente no!

Miró a su izquierda, sintiendo la suave fragancia del té que tanto le gustaba, exquisito, tibio, no demasiado caliente. ¿Lo habrá puesto Antonio? ¿Tal vez Alfred? Si era de este último, lo tiraría dramáticamente lejos, quizás estuviera envenenado u otra cosa. Los ojos le pesaban, el recuerdo de la figura del chiquillo danzante que se aferraba a su cadera no dejaba de estremecerlo, qué contacto más suave, delicado, elegante y delicioso. Siente leves espasmos.

La garganta se vuelve a sentir seca, la cabeza le retumba, quizás ese americano tuviera razón, mucho trabajo acumulado le está haciendo tener visiones poco apropiadas para un noble como él. La imagen de Kathleen, su prometida, volvió a su memoria. Cerró los ojos… que extraño, se veía diferente, con el pelo castaño, de ojos verdes y traje del mismo color, junto a ella… un chico de ojos rojos, pelo blanco…

Perfecto, ahora estaba alucinando con personas que ni siquiera conoce. Alfred F. Jones lo estaba volviendo loco, quizás le podía llamar… ¿Obsesión? Soñó con los finos labios de ese hombre acariciando los suyos, se estremeció, quizás sí, quizás también tuviera un deseo impensable con ese chiquillo, quizás era hora de despertar.

Un parque lleno de piedras levantadas con dolor, un niño, una sonrisa, un adolecente, una danza, un hombre, un encuentro furtivo, una pasión sin riendas, una maldición, un contrato, un grave peligro, él mata… está matando, todo es confuso, los brazos lo vuelven a sujetar, muerde el cuello, no lo dejan escapar, se siente calido y enfermamente sensual estando allí.

Allí pertenece. Va abriendo los ojos con recelo.

— ¿Ya ha despertado, señor Kirkland?

— ¿An-Antonio? —susurró atontado, el ligero desayuno servido en bandeja elegante, el aroma de la habitación revuelto en esencias florales, los cuadros en su lugar, no, no era más aquel nostálgico sueño.

—Creo que ese fue un largo sueño, señor, necesita comer…—sonrió animado el mayordomo acercando la bandeja, el inglés se tocó la cabeza con algo de dolor.

— ¿Cuánto he dormido, Antonio?

—Más de dos días…

—Mng…—gruñó suavemente, viendo su cuerpo envueltas en su piyama, eso no lo hizo él… ¿Fue Antonio? ¿Se atrevió a hacerlo? —Fernández…

El español forzó una risa, cuando su amo lo llamaba así no atraía ningún buen augurio.

—Dígame, su alteza…—lo de alteza era para suavizar la reprimenda que le daría el inglés.

— ¿Me cambiaste la ropa?

El español subió ambas cejas llevándose una mano al mentón, confundido del comentario del inglés.

—Claro que no, señor, usted ya estaba así…

— ¡Mentira! —gritó con rudeza, el español retrocedió con algo de miedo.

— ¡Le digo la verdad, señor!

El inglés abrió los ojos… ¿Sería posible que él? Se tocó un poco, todo intacto… aún así, se aseguró. — ¿Quién más ha venido a verme?

—Todos lo han hecho, señor…

— ¿Quién viene más s-seguido? —la voz le tembló un poco mientra sentía el rostro arder.

—El señor Alfred…

Mierda, lo sabía, pero no iba a gritarlo, no haría el ridículo frente a su mayordomo de cabecera, ese niñato lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué se creía para haberlo desnudado? ¿A él? ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarlo un hombre? Lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera tenía pruebas de que no estaba cayendo en la locura y que toda la culpa la tenía ese sensual… elegante e irresistible sujeto. Suspiró un poco cuando el mayordomo se había ido, se miró la piel, tersa, que se volvía cada día más pálida, siendo tocada por esas manos.

Suspiró ronco, algo en eso se oía bien.

Si, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura. Se relamió los labios, esa sabor… esa esencia. ¿Jones lo había besado? ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de darse cuenta de ello?

Pasaron al menos dos semanas normales, Alfred colándose con maestría en las conversaciones, escondiéndose detrás del jardín de Arthur, rodeándolo por la espalda, rutinariamente sonriendo, comportándose como todo un elegante caballero, tocándole tonadas contagiosas, tratando de que volviera a ser él, quizás la insistencia rompería esa fibra delgada que lo separaba de la verdadera existencia que era Kirkland, su Arthur Kirkland, elite noble que lo enamoró.

—Hoy llegan los Vargas… ¿Qué cosa querrán? —susurró hacia Alfred, afilado un joven de ojos rojizos que aparentaba veinte años de edad por lo mucho.

—Hmn…

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —suspiró el hombre de grandiosa presencia una vez conocido como Nathaniel. Tenía los mismos ojos rojos, pero su cabello era blanco, un elegante caballero de traje antiguo con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

—Grhhn…

— ¿Estás fantaseando con Arthur, verdad? —el americano lo miró a los ojos, se relamió los labios y surcó una sonrisa traviesa. Gil había dado en el clavo. — ¿Cómo te puede importar alguien como él? ¡Es un bastardo!

—Vuelves a decir eso y te mataré…—susurró con odio entrecerrando sus ojos sobre el alemán.

—Y pensar que yo fui el imbécil que te unió eternamente a él, cómo me arrepiento…—susurró melodramáticamente al más puro estilo francés de cierto incubo tomando asiento junto a ese demonio.

—Me dio una razón para vivir, Gilbert, cuando nadie pudo… cuando nadie quiso, él me miró, me hizo sentir querido. ¿Cómo podría detener semejante obsesión a tan implantada criatura en mis recuerdos? Mi mundo cambió cuando él me miró, él se convirtió en mi mundo…—sujetó con fuerza su pecho, resignarse a perder a ese inglés no era una opción.

—Estúpido… aferrarse a algo no es cosa de demonios…

—Lo sé, amar es cosa de humanos…—rió con gracia. —Después de todo, este sentimiento que me quema por dentro por él es lo único que me recuerda quien fui…

Lo que una vez fui.

_Ese día debía ser una fiesta, elegante, en el palacio del más refinado aristócrata inglés de la época, Arthur Kirkland. Su maestría en los negocios era infalible, y cuando doblegaba algo era porque quizás su inversión no fue correcta, él hallaría la forma de salir, era un prodigio, un encanto con las mujeres, pero más importante, era quien hacía delirar a ese chiquillo de ojos azules, espiando, en cada momento. Es el más cercano a ese anglosajón, y aún así, se siente lejano. Ni el sexo lo convence de que ese vampiro es suyo._

_Un humano mortal, débil, eso es ante su gran maestro. Le había pedido anteriormente, cuando cumplió diecisiete, convertirse, ser eterno, vivir una apasionada historia con él hasta que su cuerpo fuera quemado por traidores o por enemigos imbatibles, todo aquello le parecía perfecto, sólo quería vivir por y para él, no tenía a nadie más que salvar después de todo. Pero Jones… extrañamente no era compatible, no sufría transformación alguna._

_— ¿Por qué tan molesto, humano? —rió inquietantemente el ser de ojos carmín delante del muchacho. —Después de todo tú me llamaste…_

_—Shut up, no es nada, sólo quería hacer el amor con él una última vez…—suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza. —Pero está ocupado, algo de que vienen esos hermanos italianos…_

_—Pobrecito…_

_—Oh come on, odio que sientan lastima por mí…—se rió sutil._

_—Es raro que no sientas miedo…—suspiró Gilbert con una penetrante mirada, mientras desenrollaba un extraño papel con normas ya escritas previamente._

_La escritura era dorada, y a veces, se tornaba roja entre negro, el papel ya era demasiado antiguo. Excesivas personas firmando el mismo acuerdo. Ese demonio llamado Gilbert sólo era un mensajero en ese momento, el alma sería llevada por otro ser. El cuerpo de Jones tembló en una extraña excitación: eso se sentía amar a alguien hasta el punto de dar tu vida por él._

_—Él me hizo así…—rió con elegancia con una atrevida mirada recordando a su vampiro. —No debo tener miedo, no debo llorar… si es que no poseo nada, si no tengo a nadie por quien hacerlo… ¿Por qué lo hago? Sólo lo tengo a él… ¿Comprendes?_

_—Firma ya, tus cursilerías me dan sueño, he tenido historias más awesomes con una planta, aunque insisto, es Kirkland, cuando no le sirvas te desechará…y allí, en ese preciso instante, tú te arrepentirás…_

_—No, jamás podría…—tomó con elegancia la pluma, apretando con fuerza la punta contra su dedo, esperando que su propia sangre se derramara sobre su herramienta para escribir._

_Sonrió sutilmente, mirando el papel, mientras el demonio de ojos fuego lo miraba con aturdida y expectante mirada, porque si cumplía, aquel que llevaba las almas lo recompensaría. Dejó caer unas cuentas gotas más, eso era estar vivo, sangrar, que duela, amar. Sólo pidió una excepción cuando vendiera su alma en el contrato, el albino sonrió con gracia, pudo pedir muchas cosas, pero se limitó a querer un deseo trivial y poco placentero para la eternidad, pero lo hizo, el lápiz recayó en el fino papel manchándose con las gotas carmín que se formaban en medio de una difusa firma. Ese día, Alfred F. Jones había muerto._

— Soñando despierto…_—_era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Para nada, después de todo, los demonios no podemos soñar…—sonríe sutilmente, sintiendo el aire acariciando su cabello. Encima del gran risco donde se encontraba pudo ver la mansión Kirkland.

Llegaba un carruaje, los Vargas seguramente, el americano sonrió de lado a lado, había escuchado hablar de ello, millonarios gracias a la fortuna de su abuelo, inmortales, igual que él… recuerda que uno de los últimos tratos que hizo su exquisito Arthur fue con ellos, pero ahora, encontraba innecesario que vinieran, una molestia, otro ser que trataría de robarle la atención de su maestro. Se mordió los labios en una sonrisa seductora, tenía que llegar a esa mansión antes que ellos la tocaran, miró la distancia, sería fácil.

—¿Me acompañas, Gilbert?

—No, ve tú, iré a joder a Elizabeta, ya que Rode fue a firmar contrato con ese danés…

—Como quieras…—Se fue con paso elegante.

Suspiró. Estaba tocando la entrada de la puerta, unos cuantos metros lo separaban de la familia italiana, sonrió sutilmente, esperando el desenlace de tan controversial encuentro, se apresuró a entrar a la residencia, haciéndose el desentendido, como si no lo hubieran visto. El inglés tantea unos cubiertos que le había traído un cliente de plata elegante, fina, brillante, incluso así, mandaría a algunos mayordomos a pulirla un poco más. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jones, anhelante. Aparta la vista, lo ha estado haciendo durante una semana ya.

A Jones lo vuelve loco, incluso se podría acostumbrar a este Arthur, pero en el fondo, ambiciona a un arrogante inglés.

—Señor, visitas…—se acerca Antonio haciendo una reverencia.

—Wuaau, visitas…—enarca una sonrisa, haciéndose el curioso, como si no supiera que estaban llegando.

Los sujetos fueron escoltados hasta la sala de estar por el mayordomo, que les ofrecía ciertos picadillos, todos se sonreían con muecas de cortesía, hasta tomar asiento, todos menos un sujeto de mirada seria, de ojos azules y traje negro. Detrás de él, sujetándose del brazo con una expresión asustada cuando miraba a Kirkland, se encontraba otro muchacho, un tanto más bajo.

—Puedes retirarte, Antonio…— sonrió, mientras el fiel sirviente se retiraba, no sin antes lanzar una mirada curiosa a uno de los gemelos que había entrado, el que estaba sentado con una expresión amarga y molesta en aquel fino mueble. — ¿Puedo saber qué negocio los ha traído aquí, caballeros? —juntó sus manos el inglés, con un acento marcado, el americano volvió a sonreír para sí, poco le importan las visitas.

—H-Hoy n-nosotros hemos venido a…—tartamudeaba el que parecía el menor de los hermanos, con un rizo curioso de cabello canela, más claro que el de su otro gemelo, las piernas le temblaban un poco detrás del que parecía ser el mayordomo, un alto sujeto con rasgos alemanes, quien suspiraba fastidiado.

El rubio de ojos azules dio un paso adelante, demostrando valentía. —Hoy se vence el plazo, Arthur Kirkland, cuestión de negocios, ya sabes…—susurró formalmente, para mirar con seriedad al demonio que observaba la escena divertido. —Hemos venido a eliminar a Alfred F. Jones, así lo estipula el contrato… firmado con la sangre de Arthur Kirkland hace más de setenta años…

La sonrisa segura del demonio se rompe, se cristaliza y su gesto se hace gélido y confuso, no, no es la tensión que siente al saber que inmortales ese mismo día irían tras su cabeza, eso poco le importaba, siempre había lidiado con gente que desprecia a los de su especie, el problema es diferente, mira a Kirkland, que no entiende los acuerdos del trato, él es el problema, no puede creer que Arthur Kirkland lo haya traicionado y mandado a matar, no puede creer que su más grande obsesión ya no siente nada por él.

O quizás, Gilbert tenía razón, y nunca lo hizo.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>Decoding.

* * *

><p>Y eso, espero no tardarme tanto, sé que ya nadie leerá esta historia, pero Myo me jodió mucho con que volviera a escribir y lo hago, razones por las que deje este fic en particular es porque ya lo tenía escrito y lo perdí todo… era mucho trabajo volverlo a escribir entero, en fin, les dejo.<p>

Cualquier reviews, sea crítica o sugerencia, es aceptado.


	6. Decoding

Aquí el siguiente capítulo, trataré de terminarlo en la brevedad, asdf, en fin, espero que les guste, nunca pensé que más de una persona seguiría leyéndolo, me hacen feliz… y me equivoqué, son nueve capítulos y un epílogo xD.

Gracias de nuevo a Karla, mi beta, que no se conecta cuando quiero porque me odia y esas cosas (?), pero yo igual la amo y pronto le dedicaré un fic.

* * *

><p>Y algo en la mirada que le dedicó ese ser que descontroló su vida desde su llegada le pareció diferente, algo en esos ojos azul cielo se veía profundamente destruido. Con el tacto, apenas visual, se podían decir, sólo ellos, millones de cosas, mas por parte del inglés no era recíproco, podía ver el rostro congelado en una amargura explícita, detenido en su mente, como un cuadro inexplicable, como la controversia que significaba admirar la Mona Lisa, qué sentido le das, cómo la miras. Quería descubrirlo.<p>

Quizás, decepción. A su memoria volvió lo que dijo el sujeto de cabello ordenado, parado aún con elegancia junto a ese cobarde italiano. Hizo una mueca extraña, él jamás ordenó tal cosa. Bien, ha tenido ganas últimamente de meterlo en una hoguera y quemarlo, pero se ha contenido con éxito. Y que él recuerde, sólo que él recuerde, no se ha emborrachado, lo que descarta la posibilidad de que lo haya hecho inducido por un estado de inconciencia.

— ¿Sorprendido, Alfred…? Tu retorcido amor no es tan leal como parece…—susurró con seriedad el alemán, con un deje de lástima por el americano. Se notaba en su mirada que siempre confió en ese maldito inglés.

— ¿Sorprendido? —susurró suavemente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al humano, quien miraba el espectáculo como si estuvieran hablando un montón de locos.

—Aún puedes matarlo… matar a Kirkland y romper el contrato…

— ¿Matarlo? —rió con soberbia esbozando una pequeña risa curvada entre demencia e ira afilando sus ojos que oscurecían un poco su brillo. De manera gélida, luego, alzó el brazo, como protegiendo al inglés. —Que me haya mandado a matar… es algo que conversaré con él más tarde, caballeros, ahora, sólo tengo que asegurarme de mantenerme con vida… después de todo ese es mi objetivo desde el principio… ¡Amarlo por siempre, desearlo hasta que deje de respirar… protegerlo de todo, mantenerme vivo sólo por él!

—Estás muerto, Jones…—susurra con seriedad el alemán gruñendo guturalmente mientras Lovino se pone de pie.

Pero eso a Alfred no le importa, todo dejó de importarle, le dedicó una mirada pequeña a Arthur Kirkland.

—Recuérdalo Arthur…—sonrió sacándose la elegante chamarra en posición de pelea, para dedicarle una última sonrisa tierna. — ¡Yo mataré monstruos por ti!

La figura de un chico de doce años pegado a su cadera lo sorprende, está delirando, una imagen del pasado bastante nostálgica, el inglés se agarra la cabeza con fuerza por tales recuerdos, el menor no le suelta, y él esta allí, confundido, abrazando al pequeño. Éste le mira seriamente, para hacer notar que no estaba bromeando, el inglés sólo le sonríe, el muchacho en tanto… de rubio cabello desordenado y ojos azules le sonríe también, confiado, hablando por fin.

"Don't worry, Arthur, vas a ver, seré tu héroe, ¡yo mataré monstruos por ti!"

El anglosajón abrió los ojos, las palabras retumban en su mente, son dolorosas y horriblemente nostálgicas, le aprietan la garganta, le duele, siente, odia sentir, le molesta, otra vez el dolor, se sujeta a sí mismo con fuerza, ver a Alfred agarrando el cuello de Lovino es una imagen casi diabólica. Entre una vista borrosa, es lo único que alcanza a distinguir: Alfred está matando a Lovino, le quiere arrancar la cabeza mientras mira a ese sujeto rubio observarle con desprecio y el cobarde chico adquiriendo una mirada llena de rabia gritando el nombre de su hermano, el americano sólo sonríe sutilmente, dedicándole una última mirada antes de que ya no pueda mantener los ojos abiertos.

_Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, si no mal recuerda, y que los años no le jueguen mal, pasando sus manos por su delgada cabellera rubia, las fiestas, la palabra o el significado en sí eran de ceremonias elegantes para el gusto de un aristócrata, el anfitrión debe lucirse con elegancia en un traje único, un adorno poco común en la sala y un ambiente ameno. Suspiró, fijó la vista hacia la puerta por donde había salido minutos atrás Jones, se estremeció nuevamente al tratar de recordar la pasajera pero placentera adrenalina que le embargó cuando bebió el líquido carmín de su cuello, como casi, en un contacto más bien instintivo, dejándose poseer por un humano._

_—Aunque… no sería novedad…—débil, frágil, único y especial._

_Ese era Alfred F. Jones, y aún así era el delicioso manjar más osado que ha tenido entre sus dientes. La pasión del sexo es insignificante comparado con lo que le hace sentir sólo con una mirada, lujuriosa, que le estremece por completo, recuerda las noches que se colaba a su cuarto, y como, el americano, notando la ansiedad, va a su lado, besos, mordidas, se convirtieron en un vacío legal entre tutor y aprendiz, uno, que como se dice, no debería existir._

_Las manillas del reloj danzante le hicieron recordar que existía el espacio tiempo, a pesar de que él era un ser eterno, éste, traicionero, seguía su curso. Hizo una mueca indistinguible con los labios y con el rostro. El tema de la fiesta sería mascaras, sonrió divertido, el elegante anfitrión debe destacar. ¿Cómo hacerlo con semejante escondite producido por la oscuridad de la noche y las bellas mascaras? Todos serían irreconocibles, pero, de alguna forma, encontraría a Alfred. Él, entre todos los demás, era simplemente inconfundible._

_Lo iba a reconocer siempre, una estúpida mascara de colores vivo llena de mostacillas, lentejuelas y brillos no eran competencia para él._

_—Todo de él es… irremediablemente único…—suspiró con prelimitada inconciencia, dejando que el sentimiento le embargara el pecho con la calidez de un simple mortal enamorado. —Idiot, te amo tanto…_

_Pasos seguros y firmes a pesar de que su mundo se estaba disolviendo como si hubiera estado hecho siempre de papel mache o de fina arena. De todas formas si era así encontraría cada grano para formar nuevamente su universo. _

_Tal como lo había predicho, Alfred aún no había regresado, y no precisamente por buscar la más fina tela para un traje apoteósico._

_Después de todo, Jones se había convertido en un muchacho tan obsesivo y posesivo que odia las fiestas, porque en el fondo siente, enferma y perturbadoramente, que está compartiendo a Kirkland con todo el resto, que todo el mundo lo está mirando, de cierta manera, esa actitud estremece a Arthur. Un resplandor tan abrazador y apasionado nublado por la obsesión, delirante._

_—Lastima que tenga que terminar así…—susurró melancólicamente._

_El gran espectáculo ya estaba listo hace más de una hora atrás, el gran desplante de Kirkland se representaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle del salón, sus ojos se volvieron brillantes y afilados._

_Él aún no llegaba._

_Mera coincidencia es por excelencia imposible. El tiempo transcurre, los invitados llegan con altas expectativas de la fiesta que se cumplen. La gente se acoplaba con elegantes máscaras y vestidos para las señoritas, que se lucían con pequeñas sonrisas. La madera barnizada y los muebles finos eran las mesas que se ubicaban en el centro. Pero… Jones no estaba._

_Dos muchachos con vestimentas casi simétricas se acercaron con un único distintivo: un extraño rizo en lugares contrarios y el color de pelo algo parecido, uno sonreía algo asustado y el otro tenía un gesto amargo. _

_—Kirkland…—empezó el de cabello más oscuro. —Soy Lovino, el de mi derecha, mi hermano Feliciano…_

_— ¿Los hermanos Vargas? Que facilidad para encontrarme. ¿Se me nota mucho? —rió con elegancia el rubio de ojos verdes._

_—Hueles a sangre…—explicó Feliciano suavemente._

_—Soberbio…—inclinó un poco la cabeza. —Y eso que no he comido… mucho._

_— ¿Quién se ve perjudicado por el contrato?_

_—Alfred… Alfred F. Jones…—dudó por unos cuantos segundos. —En este preciso instante está haciéndose más poderoso de lo que fue jamás…_

_—A nombre mío, Lovino Vargas…_

_—A nombre mío, Feliciano Vargas…_

_—A nombre mío, Arthur Kirkland…—llevó uno de sus dedos hasta sus colmillos, dejando que la sangre aflorara por un par de segundos. —Después de ochenta y cinco años este contrato tomará validez, eliminando a Alfred F. Jones de este mundo…_

_—Oye…—susurró suavemente el italiano de cabello más claro, con un gesto algo incomprendido en su rostro. _

_— ¿Yo? —se entendió el inglés con una pequeña sonrisa._

_El italiano hizo una pausa mientras sentía que su otro hermano encajaba su codo en una de sus costillas sin mayor sutileza para hacerlo callar, el inglés sonrió un poco más ante el gesto que estaba teniendo el italiano hacia su hermano, es verdad, deberían temerle, lo notaba en sus miradas, algo ansiosas, expectantes y con cierto grado de adrenalina._

_—Ese chico… ¿Tú lo amas, verdad?... —hizo una pausa notando el gesto amargo y trizado por las palabras que colocaba el inglés. — ¿Entonces por qué, por qué lo quieres matar?_

_El inglés bajó un poco la mirada, sus ojos parecían brillar más por los orificios del antifaz, evitó la pregunta por lo que parecieron treinta segundos eternos, luego, con decisión, implantó una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro, o quizás, sólo a Feliciano le pareció así aquel día._

_—No es nada personal, sólo que la función de ese idiota ha terminado… ¿Amor? No sé de esas cosas. No deberíamos saberlo…—espetó con seriedad. —Alfred para mí era…sólo un suministro de sangre, la más delirante que he probado. Si asimilas eso con el sentimiento de "amar", sí, posiblemente lo hacía… _

_Los hermanos italianos, en especial Feliciano, notaron que la conversación no llegaría a nada. Si el contrato era cumplido al pie de la letra, la persecución contra la familia Vargas acabaría a la mayor brevedad posible, quizás con un bono extra de un par de décadas adelantadas, y con eso, quizás, dejaran libre a Ludwig, una pequeña sonrisa se implantó en el enmascarado llamado Feliciano ante la posibilidad de que lo liberaran por fin, a su amado alemán..._

_El contrato, después de unos minutos, se terminó de sellar._

_Los hermanos se fueron poco después, ahora, el mayor de sus dilemas: tratar de pasar desapercibido para que nadie lo invitara a bailar. Por eso, custodiaba una de las sillas e iba ocasionalmente a coger uno que otro bocadillo, el baile era fácil, un dos tres, un dos tres, seguido de la sutil música, vals, elegante. Él simplemente se derretía si bailaba. Esos malos chistes de los humanos sobre vampiros que se derriten con el sol…bueno, éste en particular lo hace con los bailes._

_Se relaja, suavemente, cuando siente una presencia extraña tomarle de la cintura, frunce la boca. ¿Quién puede ser tan osado? Es un chico, se siente volando con un gesto grácil y sensual, le inunda la cadera, toma con posesión la nuca, lo aferra en un abrazo más apasionado, puede ver la sonrisa bajo esa mascara, delineante, exquisita y sellada, marca terreno con el primer paso y le toma la mano, alzándolo con la suya, lo hace moverse en contra de su voluntad, se resiste un poco, casi tropieza, mierda, tiene fuerza, ahoga un respingo cuando empieza a moverse, desgraciadamente, ha terminado como la mujer en el baile, depositando su mano en el hombro del extraño._

_— ¿Dos pies izquierdos? —rió sutilmente, con una sonrisa pequeña._

_— ¿Y usted haciendo ejercicio, verdad? Bailar te reducirá lo obeso, ¿no?_

_—Cejón…_

_—Igual de comilón que Hansel…_

_— ¿Y tú la vieja malvada que me tienta con dulces? —apresó más la cadera, uniéndose armoniosamente con el entorno, haciendo que el inglés se sofocara un poco._

_—Alfred, tu cabello está negro…_

_—Mnggh… me caí en un charco de tinta, larga historia, intervino una vaca voladora, tres ratones que hablan y una manzana rosada…_

_— ¿Y la princesa?_

_—Se llama Arthur y es media travesti…—le rió pícaro, acechándolo más, depositando pequeños besos en su cuello, haciéndolo reclamar con el sonido del compás._

_—Eres un demonio…—susurra ácido en su oreja, mientras se abraza en el baile, frío, gélido. El americano se estremece sutilmente, pero conserva una sonrisa nerviosa._

_— ¿Cómo?_

_— ¿Cómo lo supe? —casi se ríe. —Tienes pinta de marginado antisocial, gótico, y además, la forma en que me acechas es casi como la de un asesino que busca mi muerte…_

_—Oh…—atina a decir, ensombreciendo su mirada. _

_El baile continua, prosiguen y se dan suaves besos que al inglés le saben un poco diferentes, pero sigue siendo él, el contacto es extraño, la mano que trata de escurrirse entre su ropa goza de un frío tacto._

_—No debiste, idiot…_

_El americano sólo se ríe, besándole los labios en un fugaz beso que nadie puede pronosticar—Dime cómo, cuándo y dónde… y lo haré de nuevo por ti…_

_—Alfred…—susurra suavemente, besándole los labios, manteniéndolo cerca, con extraño miedo al ver que aquella figura que aprendió a adorar fuera a desaparecer de su alcance._

_—Aún te amo Arthur, y esta vez… para toda una eternidad._

_El baile seguía su curso, pero para Arthur Kirkland, ese preciso momento, pequeño y efímero sujetado a esos brazos, una vez calidos, le parecía el instante más inestable en su vida, porque quería mostrarse por una vez diferente, dejarse ser, llevar su felicidad a costa de su deseo más egoísta. Se aferró más aún al chico, atesorando cada minuto, cada segundo, aunque aún le quedaran quince años…_

_Sí… exactamente quince años después se celebró el entierro de Alfred F. Jones, uno bastante entretenido. Jones tenía que llevarse las manos a la boca para no reír como maniaco dentro del ataúd, le parecía ridículo estar haciéndose el cadáver, pero eso le daría una excusa a Kirkland para que se pudiera mudar sin llamar mucho la atención, un señor aristócrata que no envejece en quince años junto a su aprendiz es un cuento raro digno de chismosos, tenían que desaparecer de allí. _

_Y así… dos meses después… Arthur Kirkland sería el "otro" a desaparecer._

_"Mi querido Alfred:_

_No son buenas noticias las que acarrean esta vez mis palabras, tampoco una desesperada carta de amor.  
><em>_No es un encuentro de sexo pasional en el granero. ¿Te gustaría, verdad?  
><em>_No busques explicaciones, no las encontrarás, porque no existen, sólo la que te puedo dar a conocer de esta manera, tan rústica._

_Mi corazón Alfred… se lo ha llevado otro, emocionante, descarriado, cosas que tú perdiste con el tiempo.  
><em>_No, no puedes retenerme, ni siquiera tu deliciosa sangre me hará cambiar de parecer._

_Fue un placer haber sido tuyo… _

_Arthur Kirkland."_

_El muchacho en frente de la gran eminencia inglesa sonrió con un deje malvado, su cabello rojizo y sus ojos verdes parecían un tanto más oscuros e insinuantes que los del vampiro, quien mantenía sigilo y se quedaba al margen de cualquier intento fuera del premeditado por ese muchacho. Tan de sangre como lo sería un humano, pero tan distantes como su lejana sonrisa algo inquisitiva._

_—Hermanito, lo he oído… sé a que vienes…_

_—No quiero tus nauseabundas condolencias, Scott…_

_— ¿Vas al grano, no? ¿Te apresura el tiempo mortal, pequeño y atrapado conejo?_

_—Exacto…_

_El chico de acento escocés levantó una ceja, extrañado por la actitud tan sumisa que estaba llevando el inglés en esos momentos, cuando le decían algo como conejo, como mínimo el inglés gruñía y optaba por atacarlo, sin matarlo claro, no suele asesinar a la familia por mucho que así lo desee._

_— ¿Tanto lo amas? Así se destruya todo… ¿Así tanto lo amas? —inquirió con una mirada más seria._

_—Claro…—sonrió calidamente. —Tanto como para arriesgarme hasta este punto sólo para pasar un pequeño momento más con él…_

_—Entiendo, por cierto… dolerá… y por ser tú…—rió un poco. —Dolerá más…_

_—Maldito bastardo, ojalá mi madre te hubiera cortado la cabeza cuando naciste…—se rió un poco._

_—También te quiero, desgraciado y blando conejo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>Protecting.

* * *

><p>Awww, la canción de donde viene lo que dijo Alfred "Yo mataré monstruos por ti" es de "Un día en el parque, de Love of Lesbian", cuando escuché esa parte hace tiempo no puede evitar imaginarme a Mini-Alfred diciéndoselo a Arthur aunque le tuviera miedo a esas cosas, demasiado amor. En fin, les dejo, hasta el próximo capítulo.<p>

PD: Originalmente, Alfred demonio, iba a tener pelo negro y ojos rojos, pero ahora existe la versión SweetDevil, así que la hice como es allí.


	7. Protecting

Aquí otro capítulo, siento la demora pero tuve que entrar nuevamente al colegio, feo colegio, en fin, nos van quedando dos capi y el epílogo, luego de terminar esto haré otro fic, no sé si continuar los que ya tengo, están demasiados botados y ya nadie se debe acordar de qué iban, por eso he tomado la sencilla decisión de hacer uno nuevo que actualizaré con una mediana frecuencia hasta el final…

Y mi beta Karla me revisó esto, pero me odia y me deja botada y sí, es cruel y mala conmigo, y me presume a sus otras amantes, pero yo igual la amo, cúlpenla a ella del retraso porque es más mala que el pan tostado y no se conecta cuando yo estoy, fin, berrinche de amantes sin amor (?) D:

* * *

><p>Volvió levemente a la sala de su mansión entre destellos de memoria y oscuridad corrosiva, las imágenes impregnaban todo lo que pudiera distinguir como realidad, la mirada se volvió borrosa cuando trató de enfocarla en algún punto en especial, pudo ver al americano cubierto en sangre darle una mirada roída por algo de ansiedad y cansancio, sí, aún con una sonrisa. A su alrededor había un par de cuerpos, parecidos a los de unos soldados.<p>

La magia con la que se lucía Jones había desaparecido, dando vida a un ser extraño que divagaba entre una sonrisa frenética y maniática a la de un hombre cansado, su bello traje, el que sentía a veces contra su piel cuando le abrazaba por la cadera, tenía rasgones que llegaban hasta la piel, penetrando, la sangre se derramaba hasta el suelo, mas era demasiada para ser sólo de él. No podría seguir en pie si así lo fuera.

Se llevó las manos hacia la boca evitando una arcada abriendo con apresurada impresión sus orbes jade, la respiración agitada, las manos divagaron entre su boca y la nariz, el olor a sangre diferente de todas las demás esencias lo mareaban, podía sentir cada particularidad en el aire por medio de su olfato, diferenciarlas, eran aproximadamente siete tipos, sintió un escalofrío nuevamente, seguido de escurridizos espasmos, el olor se colaba a través de sus manos, lo inundaba, se mordió los labios descontrolado, una sangre en especial le hacía enrojecer los ojos de manera macabra, ira, dolor, tristeza. No, no podían haber derramado esa sangre…

No la de él. No la del hombre al que amaba.

—¿Q-Qué me pasa? —susurró perplejo en un monologo interno, mirando con inseguridad la escena, los ojos afilados de los contrincantes, uno de los italianos ya no estaba, el recuerdo de la imagen del americano casi desgarrándole la cabeza estremeció su cuerpo en un nervio y miedo vivo.

Todo eso no estaba pasando, sangre, la mansión destruida, seres de increíble fuerza matándose en su casa, los labios que se abrían ante el olor a sangre y la nariz que se disponía en sensaciones por las fragancias. Garganta seca, ira, más rencor. Por un momento, dejó de importarle su trivial vida, por un momento, de una manera extraña pensó que la única forma en que volvería a ser feliz es entrelazando su mano, que ahora temblaba, con la de ese muchacho de rubio cabello.

Sería feliz si podía estar con él…un poco más.

—Sól-lo quería estar un tiempo más con-contigo, mi Al-Alfred…—susurró, sintiendo que todo el mundo iba tomando forma de borrones gruesos y sin delicadeza, un mal trazo de óleo, difícil de borrar.

Sí, por fin lo recordó, los labios se le apretaron… un sentimiento entre cálido y angustioso le embargó el pecho, había cometido un error de cálculos, sólo un poco, sonrió, sí, sonrió, la mirada entre soberbia y extrañada manía hacían presencia de su desdoblada personalidad en aquellos instantes, y luego, otro estupor le heló el cuerpo.

No dejaría que se repitiera, no con él… que le ama.

En tanto, en el patio trasero del jardín se escuchaba un jadeo fuerte y gemidos dolorosos, la carne abierta, pedazos de ésta sueltos, con la sangre saliendo diluida… el simple mayordomo español veía con desesperación como aquel joven italiano que hace poco tiempo atrás sólo parecía un hermoso chico, se desangraba ante una brutal pelea, le habían casi arrancado la garganta, tenía las marcas de los dedos incrustados al menos uno o dos centímetros por debajo de la epidermis, el español tuvo que concentrarse para no sentir la repugnancia que producía la horrorosa herida y la sangre que brotaba, algo fría, de color carmín opaco. El italiano apenas podía respirar, yacía sentado en los brazos del español.

La fragancia que siempre agradaba al joven amo de la casa se hacía difícil de distinguir con el olor a sangre, cenizas y humo que corría dentro de esas cuatro paredes, debió haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo, pero el exceso de bondad siempre le juega en contra al humilde Antonio, no podía dejar a ese joven allí simplemente muriendo cuando, el antes normal invitado de la familia Kirkland, lo arrojó contra la pared con brutalidad, una cercana a la del español. Se acercó con sigilo de todas maneras a ésta contra cualquier uso de su razón, los que quedaban en la pelea estaban bastante concentrados en matarse los unos a los otros como para notar el trivial acto de caridad.

Aunque claro, del otro hermano de los Vargas corrían pequeñas lágrimas, dando relevo a ese alemán en una lucha histérica, sangre, palabras amargas, sonrisas desquiciadas en especial de ese muchacho de ojos azul cielo, quien no permitía, incluso recibiendo una herida mortal, que tocaran a Arthur Kirkland.

Repetía una y otra vez que nadie lo separaría de él, nunca, jamás, que moriría si llegara a pasar eso, que si el alemán y el italiano insistían con acabar con su vida y separarlo de ese inglés los destrozaría miembro por miembro, en un momento, los ojos azules parecieron enrojecerse y con ello brillar más de la cuenta, y su cabello de hebras dorada oscurecerse, sólo un momento, fue exactamente cuando estuvo a punto de caer una viga colapsada de mármol sobre el cuerpo del dueño de aquella enorme mansión.

—Estarás bien…—susurró el español apretando el cuello del italiano con parte de una tira de cuero desgarrada de la ropa de uno de los soldados caídos, suave, sólo para detener de manera paulatina la hemorragia, mientras el hermano Vargas casi no mantenía los ojos abiertos.

—N-No…in-interfieras m-maldito bast-ardo…t-tengo que ayudarlos, a mi hermano… t-tengo qu-e ser valiente al menos u-na vez en mi maldita vida…—las fuerzas parecieron recobrar intensidad en los labios de Lovino, quien trataba de pararse inútilmente siendo detenido por el cuerpo del español que lo obligaba a apoyarse en la cobertura rugosa del árbol de la esquina.

Casi quiso aparentar una risa frustrada. Si la energía le diera para eso… era tan débil… que incluso un humano lo podía mantener al margen, sonrió nuevamente, con algo de amargura, después de todo, sólo vivía para su hermano, en cambio su hermano… sólo lo hacía para Ludwig, no tenía razón para seguir luchando de todas formas.

Quizás, aunque resultara patético, le ha llegado el fin de una manera poco diestra y vengativa, haciéndole pagar errores antiguos nacidos de miedos e inseguridades. Porque cuando dejas de importarle a alguien es cuando realmente tu vida deja de tener el sentido que tenía antes. Cerraba los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado ya.

Pero… alguien está gritando, mierda, es ruidoso, debería guardar silencio. No, no se detiene, siente suave zamarreos ¿Por qué no lo deja dormir?

— ¡Mierda tío, respira, no puedes rendirte así, joder! ¡Coño, eres un cobarde si dejas a tu hermano así! ¿No me hablaste de él, maldita sea?—la voz es fuerte, se acopla en sus oídos, casi le parece molesta. Casi le dan ganas de hacerlo callar.

¿Qué era eso?... la voz con acento español retumbaba en sus oídos nuevamente dándole cosquilleos. No, no quería escuchar esa palabra nunca más. "Cobarde", "miedoso", "que no se arriesga por sus propios sueños". Otro estremecimiento le embargó, uno que lo hizo entrar a la realidad, de la que colgaba como si fuera de un frágil hilo.

— ¡Maldita sea, no te rindas, dime… haré lo que sea para ayudarte! —la voz nuevamente se acerca, la insistencia le parece graciosa, le saca una sonrisa indeseada, toma al español de los hombros, sonriendo en una dolorosa mueca, odia deber favores, realmente lo odia, este mismo instante es un favor desagradable siendo pagado a ese aristócrata inglés.

Y luego, ante los impactados ojos del mayordomo el italiano entierra sus dientes sobre su cuello, traicionándolo, quitando parte de su vida en el acto.

En los adentros de la mansión, en aquellos instantes, el inglés ya no reaccionaba a ningún estimulo ni visual ni sonoro. El americano, en tanto, mientras luchaba, estaba sumergido en su mundo. Divagar, sutilmente, el americano sentía forzado su avance en medio de esa contienda, imparable, siempre animado, la sonrisa perfecta y la mirada cautivadora desaparecen, se vuelven humo como su sofocado respirar, se le estremece el cuerpo, una sonrisa casi moribunda sale de sus pálidos labios al recordar semejante criatura que hacía que cada día tuviera un nuevo significado, creando calidez, fraternidad, deseo y pasión en un parpadeo, sintetizados en una bella palabra sabor canela con té: Amor. Y si quieren irse a detalles: "Amo a Arthur Kirkland".

Sus suaves pasos, sus besos, su cuerpo. La manera en que se desenvuelve, la fantasiosa vigorosidad cuando hablaba de su pasado y el poder que dominaba, también a veces, cuando hablaba de su familia, el gesto retraído y esquivo que presentaba, el americano aún no sabía si era rabia o sentimientos encontrados, no sabía si Kirkland amaba o no a su familia, tampoco sabía cual era su flor favorita, ya que gusta de demasiadas, desde una simple rosa hasta una Dionaea, más conocida como Venus atrapamoscas.

Los pasos volvieron a tambalear, una arqueada le hizo botar sangre, rió a sus contrarios, era tan injusto… tres contra uno, aunque uno claro, ha quedado imposibilitado, los ojos se difuminaban en imágenes donde el color grisáceo dominaba imperialmente, parpadeó un par de veces, no, no aún, tenía que mantenerse en pie, no quería morir allí, no de esa forma, al menos, quería sentir sus labios una vez más, sujetarlo de la cadera en un amplio sillón de colores rojizos contando historias barbáricas y aterradoras que hacían entre delirios algo dementes reír a los dos, porque eran historias que ellos mismos creaban, también aquellas de las que gustan a pesar de que su ideología fuera más bien contrapuesta a las que reinaba en cada frase de ellas. Los cuentos mágicos.

En que el bueno nunca acaba mal. ¿Qué eran ellos? Nada, ni buenos ni malos. Dos pajarillos de alas negras en el amplio cielo, sin rumbo, volando entrelazados y enamorados, porque aunque no tenga categoría ni lugar de pertenencia, sólo con estar junto a él, a ese "otro", puedes decir que posees algo llamado "hogar".

Razón, lógica, naturalmente, los impulsos solían imponerse ante los cálculos de Jones cuando de amor se trataba. Suspiró nuevamente.

—El té, como pocos, se adentra en un mar peli-groso, profundo y grande, inmenso recubierto en una tacita de porcelana de mirada inocente, cuando hace contacto, simplemente se funciona, le agrada, el color trasparente del agua ha adquirido un tono zafio, y aun así tomó vida, ha adquirido esencia, una que no se desprende, ya no puedes separarlos una vez compactados…—rió nuevamente, se acomodó sus ropas un poco más.

El alemán y el italiano miraron a la defensiva aquellas palabras, pero Jones no los miraba a ellos, miraba a esa hermosa tacita en la que se había convertido ese anglosajón, y él era el té, el que se sumergió y se fundió en su interior, calido, como un beso o un cortejo de principiante, una vez juntos, no los volverían a separar.

— ¿No me lo habías di-cho tú, Arthur? Somos como el té, siempre te ha gustado ese líquido, brebaje extraño que desacostumbré por el vicio al c-afé, algo más oscuro acorde a la situación… ¿Pero sabes? No te perderé, no otra vez… es nuestro contrato, mi anhelante deseo…—y nuevamente le dedicó una risa macabra al italiano y al alemán.

—Sólo déjenme estar con él, a pesar de ser un demonio, no es de mi agrado matar…—habló con voz lenta y relajada, otra vez la sonrisa perfecta se implementaba en su rostro.

—Es un contrato, maldita sea, si pudiéramos hacer algo tan sencillo como abandonar este mugroso lugar y dejarte aquí revolcándote con ese asqueroso traidor a la orden lo haríamos, pero no podemos, sino ellos también nos perseguirán… ¡No podemos morir aquí! ¡Tengo que proteger a Feliciano aunque muera en el intento! —anunciaba fuerte el alemán, apartando un poco al italiano de menor estatura que lo reprochaba con un gesto algo molesto en su sutil rostro.

El americano sonrió, en los ojos del alemán veía una mirada similar a la suya, de cierta manera, dependiente: si ese italiano muere ya no tendría motivo para continuar viviendo, al igual que él, si es que Arthur Kirkland pereciera, allí acaba su camino, lo mismo se aplica si él muere en ese combate. No podía darse semejante lujo, sería un honor batallar contra un sentimiento tan igualitario como el suyo.

—Entonces, si mato a ese italiano… ¿Ya no me molestarías más? —se arremangó las mangas, su cara lucía más pálida y sus ojos gélidos, la sonrisa casi parecía demoníaca e irreal, la sangre parecía adquirir un color más negro, no humana, y la carne abierta se comenzaba a cerrar de una forma un tanto grotesca.

—Podría intentar lo mismo con ese maldito inglés…—acertó el alemán con una sonrisa.

—Un solo rasguño que le hagas a su piel será un brazo menos para ti…—aclamó con rudeza.

El alemán desaprieta los puños sujetándose las sienes mientras suspira, miró al muchacho confuso ante tal acto, quien no veía signos de batalla en el alemán. No aún. Ludwig se mordió los labios y trató de arreglarse el antes elegante traje sin resultado alguno. Luego, volvió a levantar la mirada contra su oponente, ese maniático, obsesivo y enamorado demonio, que, como ve, aún no usaba todo su poder.

Algo le asusta de él, quizás, si lo libera, también acabaría matando a Arthur, un error que no se podría permitir, como podía apreciar en los eventos acontecidos en esa pelea a muerte.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó son severidad. — ¿Por qué haces todo esto por alguien como él? ¡Te ha mandado a matar, sin piedad ni compasión!

El americano sólo sonrió, sin rencor alguno, sólo su mueca algo frustrada representaba el diminuto dolor que le causaba la traición de ese ser al que amaba con toda la vida, el que aún no corrobora con él, de cierta manera, sin que salga de los labios de su maestro nada le podía parecer real, lo que le hacía escuchar a ese alemán se podría decir que era meramente su sentido común sobreponiéndose a sus sentimientos enfermizos.

— ¿Por qué dices? —repitió con una dulce sonrisa, acercándose con suavidad al cuerpo del inglés que yacía inerte sobre el suelo, acariciando la piel fría y pálida, que aún respiraba, con sus dedos. —Porque él me dio una razón para vivir cuando ya no tenía nada, porque él me amó… cuando nadie lo hizo. También porque yo lo amé y lo amaré… hasta que no pueda respirar, estúpido me llamaba él, no espero menos de ustedes…—suspiró con un gesto doloroso. —Él es todo lo que me queda, lo amo… ¿Sabes cuál fue mi último anhelo antes de vender mi alma?

El alemán suspiró en medio de ese extraño suceso, sujetando la mano del italiano que aferraba la suya y asentía con una pequeña sonrisa, miró nuevamente al estadounidense que elevaba con una alegría atípica en un ser como él. — ¿Cuál fue? —atinó a preguntar por fin.

—Seguir amándolo. Cuando cedo mi alma… puedo pedir un deseo, cuando entrego mi esencia a ese otro, pierdo todo rastro de sentimientos, eso me llevó a tomar mi decisión, sólo uno, yo… sólo pedí amarlo, tan sólo con eso era feliz, nada más, la eternidad a su lado, su héroe personal ¡Un sueño estúpido, lo sé! ¡Los años no me han cambiado! Soy un demonio, ¿Pero eso me niega el derecho a ser un maldito egoísta y enamorado estúpido?

—Lo… ¿Lo matarías todo con tal de estar con él?

—Haría desaparecer el mundo, llevarlo a su fin y que todo lo consumiera Lucifer con tal de verlo sonreír una vez más…

—Eres un estúpido…—susurró el alemán con un gesto opaco. —Será un honor acabar contigo…

—Lo mismo digo…—caminó sujetando por última vez la mano del inglés. —Que sea una pelea limpia…

El alemán asentía mientras apartaba suavemente al italiano que se negaba a retroceder. A pesar de que ese era su contrato, el alemán estaba tomando su lugar, no, Vargas no estaba dispuesto a perderlo aún, no otra vez. —Feliciano, atrás…

El italiano se negó, abrazándose al cuerpo del alemán quien acarició con suavidad las hebras castañas susurrándole pequeñas palabras de amor. —P-Pero…

—Por favor, atrás Feli, al igual que ese idiota, si tú mueres…todo esto dejaría de tener sentido...

Los dos se miraron, dispuestos a proteger a su ser especial, un suave abrazo, un beso, un te quiero, un te amo, cosas que prácticamente ya no necesitan son lo único que los mantienen en el borde, sin flaquear ante la maldad ni negar a la cordura, no, no podían quitarles eso. El primer golpe fue en un pequeño segundo, Alfred había logrado dañar el brazo izquierdo, inutilizarlo, casi arrancándolo, la carne se abría dejando ver el hueso, el gesto de dolor en el rostro del alemán era casi palpable. Nadie podía hacer tanto daño con sólo sus manos, nadie excepto ellos, monstruos como solían llamarlos. Los ojos del americano se hicieron fríos y distantes, para dar el golpe final no hace falta tener compasión, la victoria asegurada lo nubló.

La mano derecha alemana seguía activa, cruzando por debajo de su estomago, algo que le tomó milésimas de segundos notar a Jones, sus brazos abiertos para dañar la cabeza del alemán le impedían bloquear, el cálculo fue errado nuevamente, no alcanzaría a desgarrar el cráneo, el alemán le atravesaría el estomago primero, se rió suavemente, no podía creer que le había llegado el final.

Pero algo lo detiene, siente una presencia oscura y con instintos asesinos cubrir el ataque. Cabello rubio, elegancia y determinación. Esos pasos, esa defensa, no era otro…

—Oye Alfred…—susurró con una sonrisa elegante, mientras levantaba el rostro ante la vista impactada del demonio de ojos azules. — ¿No dijiste que vivirías para tenerme de nuevo? ¿Que harías que te amara, que te deseara? Eres un mocoso idiota, no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir…—apretó con más fuerza la mano del alemán, a centímetros del pecho del norteamericano, apartándola con brusquedad con esa fuerza sobrehumana que manejaba con distinción.

—¿Qu-Qué demonios haces Kirkland? —gruñó el alemán colérico, al ver como protegía a la presa que él mismo mandó a exterminar.

—Anulo el contrato, Lud, si tratas de tocar a Alfred de nuevo… te mataré.

Las miradas se cruzaron con incertidumbre cuando los ojos del inglés se posaron con lujurio y anhelo en Jones, el estadounidense casi aguantó la respiración, luego, entrecerró sus ojos con delirio y le devolvió una sonrisa sensual, su Arthur Kirkland, el que realmente amaba, había vuelto una vez más por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>The truth.

* * *

><p>Odio escribir así, o sea, puedo decirles ciegamente que adoro el frío, pero mis manos se rehúsan a amarlo, en serio, se congelan y me hacen escribir como una foca escritora con parkinson, bueno, hasta ellas se sentirían ofendidas. Quedan dos capítulos más y el pequeño epilogo, en el noveno hay relaciones sexuales, avisos desde ya. No estoy con tanto animo de escribir esto, pero lo hago por las pocas personas que lo leen, en fin, amor homosexual de Arthur y Alfred para todos ustedes 3<p>

PD: Odio narrar cosas como peleas o capítulos así, yo por mí hubiera puesto en todo el capítulo esto: Y hay una pelea con toques US/UK hasta la muerte gaymente fashion, fin, aplausos por favor.


End file.
